Kiss the Wrist
by angelofdragons
Summary: Vampires take over a city, and a lone Slayer walks in on the scene. Only to find hunters already there. Complications or friendships?
1. Chapter 1

-Prologue-  
Dear diary,  
Finally infiltrated the last vampire gang. Ha it was sweet, they scattered like mice. You know how I like their fear like that. Unlike the one on one until they are all gone. Though that is exciting as well, the look on the face of the last Vamp standing, just priceless.  
I can't believe how gullible they are. Just a pretty face will make them endanger their group. Poor poor Morris didn't know what hit him.  
Well I suppose moving to the next area is the right thing to do, though this job I have is easy, but my resume is getting longer, and coming onto twenty... my excuse is wearing really thin. I haven't lived with the 'rents since they died two years ago. Oh well. One last time, last time I'm using the excuse. Then I will get a job as a home person... like those commercials on t.v. Or not. How frickin lame is that! I'm mean like I'm a Slayer. One of the best. And do I want to continue working at retail stores, and want to become a telemarketer! Hell no.  
Hell no... but I have to. Fine. I will move, and continue my boring day jobs as well as keep the slaying up to par. Chicago here I come.  
Talk to you later. Kali

---------

AN: I know it is short, but if you think it even has the remotlessness of becoming good. please review.

Disclaimer...: Also I'd like to say I am basing this fic on Fall out boy's music video "A little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me", BTVS, and possibly x-men. I have changed the names, now that I know, I guess, that I cannot use names? If anyone has a problem with THAT then please tell me so I may resign writting about fictions on music videos.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 1-

I unpacked my one suitcase, duffel bag, and sleeping bag. I was always a light packer, now more so than ever. My job asks for it. Why carry precious stuff when there is the possibility of having to leave it behind? The only thing that has any kind of value that I have is my silver baptism cross from my mom, that is always around my neck.

I rolled out the sleeping bag on the mattress and bed that the cramped apartment came with. Keeping the idea of what has been on said mattress, far away from my head was easy enough. It was the carpet that worried me. There was a blood stain in the corner.

I looked around the small, empty apartment. I sighed, shook my head and walked into the tiny bathroom. Looked at the condition of the shower and turned it on. Rusty water came out like sludge before it shot out clear contaminated city water. I rolled my eyes, and let the water run a bit while I got my clothes for the night.

I ran down the stairs out of the sad apartment building. I wore my hunting clothes; Black pants, my favorite Tee (by the way has never been ripped yet), and a black zip up hoody. I was intent on seeing what was out there, and getting no sleep as a reward. I checked myself quickly for my stakes, dagger, and keys.

I walked around the slums of the city first, keeping my eyes peeled for anything. Saw a lot of drunks, and homeless people, a shame really for both parties. I walked into a slightly better atmosphere, wondering to myself if these Vamps are not weak, but fighters. The fighters always unnerved me, I wasn't scared per say. But anything a foot or two taller than oneself coming at you with fangs, doesn't scream your in good hands.

Their height and strength does give them an advantage when fighting me. But I'm swift like a fox and just as clever. My hits are almost always on target and deadly, which overhands my height and lack of super strength. So I always feel prepared when on prowls.

While I was walking around, I spotted a few figures prowling. A hunt prowl. But it didn't seem that I was bothering them. So I took out my blade and hid it, now ready for anything: thugs, vamps, gangs, whatever. I walked through but was soon hit to the ground, rolling with the person to beside a dumpster.

"Stay here." they said, I barely got to see them before they ran back out onto the street.

"What the hell." I said underneath my breath.

I got up, and hid behind the bin and stared out into the shadows to see a gang walking into the street lights. Met up with four people... four short men. Two had very big guns, another had stakes, and the last one had nothing...

Did I come to a city that was already blessed with Slayers? I asked myself, looking at the showdown. That would be the only explanation why they were out numbered by like 1 to three.

As they began to fight, I couldn't help laughing to myself. They were taking turns running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I stopped laughing when one of the so called slayers picked up a vamp and threw him into a crate near me. I glanced at the unconscious vamp. I decided to get up and look at the only two vamps left that were not unconscious or dusted. I took out my dagger from my sleeve and threw it directly into the chest of one of the vamps. The other was immediately dusted by a stake. The four turned around to look at where the dagger had come from.

I walked up to the pile of dust and picked up my dagger. I turned around to face them and jumped. There was one vamp amongst them. His teeth were bared as he panted.

"Hi..." I said staring at the vampire... who was not attacking. I was in a stiff position ready to attack or be attacked.

"Hi." the one man with glasses and long hair said, eying my blade. "Want to put down the knife?"

"Hey, aren't you the one I saved?" asked a guy with blond hair and a hat.

"Yes, you pushed me into a dumpster." I replied haughtily. "He's not going to do anything is he?" I asked, still eying the vamp trying to catch his breath.

"Jason?" The first guy half laughed.

"He's harmless." The blondie clapped a hand on the vamp's shoulder who growled.

"Who are you?" asked the silent tall one in the back.

"Good question... " I said not exactly putting my dagger down, or answering their question. "But I have to go. If we ever meet again I'm sure to tell you." I said and started to roll my eyes before a hand grabbed my arm tightly. I shot around, my dagger still tight in my grasp.

"You know how to kill. How?" asked the vampire named Jason.

I calmed my breathing, but not my grip. "That's personal information. Now if you will just let my arm go, I'll leave."

"Wait." The man with the glasses caught up. "You weren't here to kill vampires were you?"

I stayed quiet, what is it to them what I did or wanted to do.

"Oh come on. She's a girl. Why would she be looking for vampires?" the tallest said.

What he said felt like a taunt, and sadly I took it. "What does being a girl have to do with the duty of destroying all vamps?" I shrugged, with difficulty, the vampire off and walked up to the guy. I looked up and narrowed my eyes.

"All I'm saying is girls should not be hunters." He shrugged.

I smiled, "Ahh but I'm not a hunter." I said and walked away taking a detour to stay away from the vamp.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 2-

It was dawn when I returned home. I looked at the mirror, and saw no bags under my eyes. Which was exciting. But when I got into the shower I had some road burn on my leg from the tackle and a nice hand print on my arm thanks to Jason. I scrubbed clean despite that it was a dull night. I fell onto my sleeping bag and took my diary from my pillow and scribbled down the events, dubbing it "interesting" instead of "normal and uneventful".

--

I laid on my sleeping bag waiting for dusk.

Today was hell. All the fake smiles I had to use for all my interviews. Lying about my folks and shit, it was almost exhausting... except for the fact I've been doing it for two years, and expecting to lie for many more years to come.

I'm use to three or four hours of sleep a day but squeezing in less than two hours today had drained me. I laid there trying not to sleep, I opened my second storey window to let any breeze in. Just as the sky became purple, something jumped into my home. I grabbed my dagger from my bedside table, and I slunk over to the hallway area.

I saw the figure, and it looked like the person didn't have any weapons on themselves. So I came out with my dagger at the ready. Soon I was whimpering as my arm was quickly twisted behind my back and the dagger fell to the floor.

"I was going to comment on your dark dingy home, but you had to pull a dagger out." The voice behind me said, which sounded vaguely familiar.

"Most people come through the door." I replied trying to ignore the twinging pain in my shoulder.

"Just sit on the bed." He pushed me toward my bed.

I sat down and looked up at the vamp named Jason, and I tried to hide the look of surprise on my face.

"If you're not a hunter then what are you?" he growled, obviously new to the vamp thing because he had a speech impediment. "You look for trouble, you don't hide your tracks, and how frickin old are you?!" he looked down at me.

I scowled.

"Are you good or bad?" he said, getting that I was not going to say anything about myself.

"Good to mortals, worst nightmare to the undead." I said, looking at my dagger on the floor.

He followed my gaze for a bit and shook his head, then chuckled. "Worst nightmare?" he chuckled a bit more. "I'm everyone's worse nightmare. Now who are you?"

"Are you good or bad?" I asked him the question.

"Good." he replied shortly.

"Well I just moved here, and I was trying to find out what I'm up against. Fresh, weak, or fighters."

"Punks, Skinheads, or Dandies--" Jason listed.

"Dandies? Well dressed Aristocrats? Dandy Vampires." I tried not to laugh cause he didn't think it was a laughing matter. I coughed lightly, "So I guess that means you have gangs instead of outcasts trying to find a place, or gamblers, and the like?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Kay." I said, and sat back on my bed and thought.

"So are you going to answer who you are, or what?" he asked, looking down at me.

"No."

He growled, and I didn't flinch.

"I've been a slayer for three years. I would be considered the undead's worst nightmare if only I was let to leave and not pestered. I work alone. Though I'm up for a challenge and I'm not afraid of competition." I said, standing up from my bed. He was about a half a foot taller than me but it didn't matter.

"A slayer?" he asked.

"Yes, one who slays and doesn't let anyone get away. Unlike a hunter, who misses but continues." I said, feeling cocky.

"So you slay?"

I nod.

"A killing machine?"

I nod.

"Just like who you are after?"

I think before I say anything. "What is your point? I destroy bad creatures and protect the innocent. I leave no mercy for demons on this earth."

"Just like Vampires." he growled.

"No. They are ruthless with everything. I just kill vamps." I said. "Which this conversation is going against my beliefs."

"Well you don't have your blade." he said, smirking.

"Crossbow in my table, and stakes in my closet." I replied, but did not reach for them.

"You want me to leave don't you?" he asked.

"If you would, please." I gave him a fake smile.

"Could I have your name then?" he asked.

"No."

He sighed. "The how do we call on you if we need help?"

"I'll be on the look out, every night. So if you do need help, I may stumble across and help." I said, sitting back on my bed.

"Okay then." He said and left out the window. A small thump was heard outside of the building.

I sigh, first decent conversation with a vamp. Should I congratulate myself or beat myself up for it? I so could have killed him, what made me not? I sighed again and got into my hunter clothes.

Just as I left the building three people swarmed me and two put their arms around me.

"So?" one asked. Again a familiar voice.

"What do you want?!" I growled.

"Your name." they said.

"Oh, shut up and leave me alone." Figuring out who they were.

"Sorry."

"Want to join?"

"I work alone."

"We know." the vamp jumped in front of us.

"You don't need me, and I don't need you." I said. "I'm staying a week, then I will leave. I work where I'm needed. Yet.." I stopped and looked at the Vampire. "where lunatics live with a vampire, you wonder if the place is really safe."

"Why don't you trust vampires?" Jason asked, with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"You can't leave that fast." The tall one grabbed my arm... the same arm that was bruised from last night. I flinched.

"So what is it?" I asked angrily, shoving his hand off my arm. "My name, or you want me to join?"

"Okay. We want to know, why a 'slayer' is in our territory." The vampire said, using quotation signs.

"I wondered in, didn't think there would be anyone else in here. Hunters are less known than bounty or slayers. So like how was I suppose to know?"

"How about asking?" the one with glasses said.

I sighed and kept walking with them following me.

"Don't you like have fights to like do." I said, smacking myself mentally for they were getting to me. It was like a frickin bad dream.

"Meh." they shrugged.

"Well then fuck off so I can work." I spat, and walked faster knowing I couldn't out run or jump any of them.

"Fine." they said and walked off. "We should have used plan A." one said into the darkness.

I rolled my eyes once again, and started to rub my arm. Scowling as I walked into the night.

I was bounding around in the streets, feeling free. I always loved the dark, despite the demons stalking the streets. It was an hour before dawn when I heard a ruckus a block from where I stood. I ran down the streets sliding and jumping over any obstacles that fell or were in my way. I slid to a stop and gapped at the sight in front of me.

Overly dressed vampires were winning a fight between the so called hunters. I walked quietly in and looked around. This was the only advantage of being short and walking into a fight with guys, no one looks down.

I looked around carefully with a dagger in one hand and a stake in the other. I dusted a vampire before I saw the shortest member of the Hunters on the bottom of a dog pile. I laughed, and dusted the top one, getting stares from the other three. I backed away for room and put myself in the ready stance. They got up and started to laugh at me. I smiled assuring them I was ready for anything. The first one walked up to me and punched, I ducked and staked him. This got everyone's attention including the other Hunters. Two girls jumped me from behind, I staked them with both arms. The guys tried again and I spin kicked them down, quickly staking them without delay showing my jumping skills and efficiency. The Hunters took the Dandy's surprise and dusted a lot of them before they retreated.

"Ow..." the shortest said, holding onto his neck.

I snickered.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I told you I'd come if I noticed anything." I smiled. "Man that was fun-er than waiting in graveyards."

"Glad they were able to oblige to your fun." the vamp said.

"Yeah..." I said and started to walk away.

"Hey, hey. How come you always walk away?" the tallest asked.

"You know that old saying 'When you have nothing good to say walk away'?" I said.

"Don't you know it's 'when you have got nothing to say, don't say anything at all'?" The guy with the glasses said.

"Yeah, I like mine better." I retorted and started to walk away again.

"But hey! You helped us."

"My job."

"But now you have to know us!"

"No I don't." my voice getting quieter as I get further away.

"Well it's rude not to introduce ourselves."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. You love us!"

I turned around and looked at the figures standing twenty feet from me. They walked up to me while I waited.

"See, she loves us." the tallest guy smiled.

"Shut up." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Okay, you first." the vampire said.

"Kali." I said, feeling my mystery had been solved.

"Jason." the vampire said.

"Garren." the guy who got bit said with a smile.

"Pierre." the guy with the glasses said, doing a little pose with his weapon.

"Scott." The tallest blushed.

"Yeah uh, you're still vamp to me sorry." I faked a smile for Jason. "Well nice to meet you all, I have work in the morning." I walked away, knowing they were standing behind me bursting with some kind of pride.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 3-

I looked over my Diary in the morning. Last night's entry was almost unreadable. The page was practically filled with the word "stupid". I did make a note about dandies, and drew a little stick man with a derby hat. I laughed, and tucked it under my pillow with my dagger.

I began thinking since the fight if I should stay or not. I could stay find a job and be a hunter helper, or have a weeks vacation for once and leave for the next city. Both were very likable ideas.

After I took a shower and got out there was a knock at my door. I quickly got dressed and opened the door.

"You do this one more time and I'll call the police and call you a stalker." I say to Garren.

"Okay. So we were all wondering if you were considering on joining us." He smiled, leaning on the door frame.

"Considering my views are slightly different than yours I don't know if I should." I said.

"Oh?" Garren sounded surprised.

"I want every single vamp gone, including your little friend." I said, looking back at him soberly.

"So you have something against Jason? That's why you aren't joining us?" he looked interested.

"Just that he is a vampire. I'm sure he is a wonderful down to earth person if he wasn't one of the living dead." I said. "Hey hows that bite?"

"Meh." he shrugged, as I noticed the bandage. "And what is your problem with them?"

"If you're going to stand there and just ask questions, you might as well come in and sit."

He sauntered in, and looked around.

"Whoa, your place is worse than ours!" he voiced his opinion.

"Yeah, my decorator is Decomposition. How do you like her work this year?" I said sarcastically. "I just moved in, and I don't intend to actually live here. So I'm putting off actually cleaning until need be." I sighed and showed him the only place to sit which was my bed or... the kitchen counter, if one wanted to sit on it with all the bug eggs.

"Yes, I see." he looked down at the mildewed mattress with a sleeping bag rolled out on it. He sat gingerly on the edge, and I sat on the floor directly in front.

"Want some murky chlorinated beverage while you interrogate me?" I asked, trying to be polite.

He looked worried.

"It's okay, I think I bought some bottled water yesterday." I smiled and got a bottle and threw it to him. "So about the disliking vamps... I don't have any trust for them what-so-ever. Their blood lust is so intense, I don't think it's possible to avoid it forever. Plus they raided my home and killed my folks after I ran off."

"Sorry to hear."

"All my fault, thought I could trust them not to go after my family. How wrong I was." I laughed bitterly like it was nothing.

"Well Jason is different." Garren said, with confidence.

I yawned, making him scowl.

"He was turned against his will. He wants to get back at them for doing that to him. He's different." Garren repeated the 'different' again, and it was not impressing me.

"If whats-his-name thinks he can control himself, then slayers should not be needed and should be picking pansies." I said.

"Plus the concoction I make for him." Garren said defensively.

"Voodoo?" I ask.

"I don't know. It's just herbs, and blood, and stuff. It works."

"Okay. You think that." I shake my head, and got up from the stained floor. "And I'll think about what you have said, and I'll get back to you on that joining thing." I say and opened the door, trying to get the point to him that he should leave.

"Okay good." he said and got up.

"I have a question though."

He looked at me.

"No one else is coming to bug me are they?" I asked seriously.

He laughed, "I don't know, maybe?" he walked out of my space, and I slammed the door shut.

I growled low. This was becoming stressful. I've always been a lone wolf, never bothered by anyone. Now I feel like I'm being attacked, and I didn't like it. I got my coat and keys and walked out too see if any of my interviews went well.

--

I burst through my door seething, when I returned from my job hunts. My patience with waiting for things is extremely thin compared to talking with dim witted people. So I had to wait my whole afternoon out by doing nothing. I had no phone to wait beside, or money to spend on fun things, or a t.v.

I could clean... I thought to myself and stuck out my tongue at the mess. I cringed... as I remembered I had no soap. I could go shopping, I shuddered... then clean. I marched outside again into the sun and walked angrily to the store. I came back with snacks, a huge bottle of bleach, cloths, and a sprayer.

--

By night fall, I was tired and my head was swimming from the chemicals despite that my one window was open. I looked at the stain that was now an orange colour, it's better than the dull crimson it was before I thought to myself.

I had a quick shower and changed into my hunting clothes. I ran out of the building this time with my dagger in my boot, my crossbow strapped to my chest, and my stakes lined around my hip like a belt. Tonight was the time to slay.

I started to stalk the territory where the fight was the night before and spread out from there. Knowing what was out there just excited me to no end. My eyes scanned the darkness intent on finding what I've come here for.

Soft snickering came out from the shadows. I turned around and three vampires walked out.

"Look it's a girl." one said.

"Wha ya doin here girly?" another one asked.

"Looking for some fun." I smiled, sliding out a stake from it's place.

"So are we." the third one smiled, baring his teeth.

I unclipped the cross bow, and slid a stake into the shaft. I pulled it out and shot a vamp in the head, dusting it. The two left looked at me and jumped me. I got punched in the head and gut a few times, before I flipped one over and dusted him, the other one ran off. I swore and tore after him.

I hate running, I told myself as I jumped over things just to try and catch up to him. Almost every time I had to give chase to something I'd either trip and fall or they would get away. I readied my crossbow and aimed, hitting the stupid vamp in the shoulder not even phasing him. I hissed, and just as I stopped he stumbled and crashed. I ran up before he could run again and stabbed him with my dagger wrenching it from his chest as he turned to dust.

My luck boosted my ego as I continued my hunt. I came across a lone woman vampire, obviously there to lure drunken men.

"Hi." I said waving at her.

She looked down at me, sniffing the air lightly.

"Slim pickings huh?" I asked half smiling as I set up my cross bow in the dark.

She smiled back at me, her teeth shining in the dim light.

I pulled the trigger and dust settled to the ground. I skip off looking for anyone else to destroy. Walking onto a empty avenue, I felt electricity in the air. I walked more cautiously looking around for any sign of anything.

I heard foot steps all around me counting at least ten. I sighed to myself, thinking that I should have done a bit more research on these vamps. I looked around and a few Dandies came out of the shadows casted by the moon.

"You're an easy catch to find, love." One of them said.

I nodded lightly to myself counting what I had guessed, ten.

"Aren't you going to run?" He asked.

"No." I looked at him like he was crazy.

He shared looks with his group, who were around me in a circle.

"Do you have the others with you?" he asked, smiling at me as I was alone right now.

"Why would I?" I asked, taking out stakes spinning them in my hand.

He chuckled and snapped his fingers, and four of them swarmed me. I took out the first one by throwing the stake squarely at the chest, smiling at myself for being able to do that. Grabbing my dagger from my sock I sliced the next vamp's arm as I scrambled to get out of his grasp. I threw my dagger at the one who was closest to my heels. Slid under the legs of the other, ripping up my pants, and stabbed him in the back. For the last one I used my cross bow. I was panting in the end, these vamps knew how to scurry.

The leader vampire chuckled, as he looked at me from outside the circle. He smiled broadly and all the vamps tackled me. My head was swimming from all the punches I was receiving, trying to block and duck.

I slowly started getting out of the pile, swearing each time I got caught. Soon a car squealed to a stop and the vamps started to scatter, and disappear. I was able to dust one more vamp, before my head connected with the pavement from a strong punch.

I couldn't move or speak but I heard mumbling, and feeling myself being picked up.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 4-

As I became conscious again and my vision became less blurry, it was no brighter where I was than the avenue. My head was pounding making my vision go in and out. I had to notice my right arm limp by my side, I moved it and was relieved. I sat up, my stomach lurched.

"Hi!" I heard a voice somewhere near me. I look over the couch back, where I was laying and looked into Garren's face glowing from the computer screen. I groaned and fell back onto the couch, jumping up, feeling the reason why my head was pounding. A huge goose egg was sitting on the back of my head.

"That was a dumb thing you did." Jason said sitting on a chair besides the couch.

"What?" I asked trying to focus on him.

"What you did last night. Going out on your own, and getting the shit beat out of you." Jason said, sounding unimpressed.

"Wait, I have ringing in my ears." I said, putting my hands to my ears, and making a face. I shook my head lightly so not to get dizzy.

He sighed.

"I think I have a concussion!" I said slowly, opening my eyes wider.

"Well serves you right." Jason said.

"Want some ice?" Scott asked walking in... before backing away seeing Jason giving a lecture.

"Yes?" I answered.

"And you called us lunatics and then you did what you did." He said.

"I didn't really know that there were big groups." I said as my head started pounding harder. "I can handle up to four on my own."

"Well you fucked up." Jason spat.

I rested my head against my knees.

"Hey, now that you know you're like the rest of us. Are you joining?" Garren asked.

"And we want her because?" Jason asked.

"Cause I can fight, I have weapons, and we are after the same goal...ish, plus I'd like to work with you." I said, and again my stomach lurched.

"Ha!" came Pierre's voice. "I knew it would work." he smiled and walked in.

My eye twitched and I groaned cause it was the eye I was punched in twice. "What!" I whined as my eye twitched again.

"We knew you'd come over to the good side. Like who in their right mind could really work alone in this kind of business." Pierre said sitting on the couch's arm rest.

"Great. Can I pass out now?" I asked as my head pounded harder.

Scott threw me an ice pack and I almost let it hit me in the head. Catching it I put it gingerly down on my skull and sighed.

--

I apparently did pass out on the couch again, cause I woke up and the clock said it was nine at night. My head was just sore, not pounding like my brain was going to explode. I sat up hoping I would not get dizzy. I swung my legs around onto the floor. My muscles were stiffer than after any fight I had before. I stretched just to flinch back to my slouch as I felt my bruised side awaken.

I groan and slowly get up and loosen my joints.

"Hi." Garren walked in and looked at me. A small smile coming to his lips. After putting down his phone on the table he walked up to me. Put a finger in front of my face and moved it left, right, down, and up. My eyes followed, but my head began to pound again. His smile turned into a giggle.

I give him a curious look.

"Do you think you're up for some hunting tonight?" he asked, sitting in the chair adjacent to the couch.

I just looked at him, trying to keep my balance.

"Defiantly your first time being beaten down like that." he chuckled.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You aren't carrying your wounds too well." he said, staring at my face.

"If I just clean up I'll be fine!" I said defensively.

"If you're sure." he got up and left for a bit coming back with towels, and threw them at me, making me fall onto the couch. He laughed, and waited for me to catch up to him. Just as I started to walk I heard my bloodied knees cracking. I flinched but continued to walk to loosen my joints.

"In there." he pointed to a door.

"Thanks." I said.

I got out of the shower slowly, scowling at my cuts, bruises, and contusions. I was as colourful as a Christmas tree, and knew that going out should not be an option. But because I didn't have anything broken, besides my pride, I got dressed in last nights clothes and walked out, toweling my hair. The only thing that worried me was the huge black eye I had. No makeup would be able to cover that for a job interview.

Coming out of the bathroom I followed the sounds of fighting grunts and growls. I walked into a training room where Scott, Pierre, and Jason were fighting each other, while Garren was under a light with a net gun in his hands. I stood in the door way and watched, thinking how I missed training with people.

I began remembering the first training sessions I had as a slayer. I had my trainer and a friend... I don't know why I ran away from all of that. The support and protection of others.

I sighed and continued to watch.

"So you ready?" Jason asked.

I was quiet for a bit, then did a slow back flip, knowing it was just my legs that burned from pain. I nodded after.

Jason nodded, and motioned everyone to get their gear.

"Did I use all my stuff?" I asked, looking at my empty belt.

Pierre handed me my dagger. "Your crossbow was smashed." he said.

Scott pushed a net gun into my hands. I looked at it with doubt, but kept silent.

"You push the green button." Garren said, pointing to his own.

I narrowed my eyes, but silently followed, like a good little duck. Since I kind of owed them. I sat in the back of their car with Pierre and Scott whilst Jason and Garren were in the front. I will admit that checking things out in a car was a better deal than being jumped while walking. The only problem with this was Scott and Pierre were taking turns poking my bruises. Making me cry out or growl, getting giggles out of the two of them. I soon elbowed them in the sides, seething over my own weakness.

Garren was driving slowly around with his camera phone hanging out the window... I assumed taking surveillance photos. We came back to their hideout after about two hours of looking. I sat on the couch and stared at the wall, while Garren sat at the computer. Scott and Pierre sat around me, and Jason started to chop stuff up and putting it in a blender. I turned around, and stared at him, cocking my head to the side. I got up and stared closer at what he was doing.

He grunted, "What?"

"It smells." I said giving him a dirty look and walking back to the couch.

Jason shook his head, and the whirling sound of the blender started.

"So like, what do you guys do for fun, during boring nights?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"I dunno, stuff?" Pierre answered.

"Huh." I said, trying to ignore my headache.

"Planning." Scott said.

"Cards." Garren said in the back.

"Sleep." Pierre added.

"Fixing stuff." Garren said.

"Sleep." Scott said.

"Counting tiles." Jason said, sitting in the chair.

"Sleep." Pierre added again.

"And sleep." Garren said, and stopped to look up. "We sleep a lot." he added.

"What about you?" Scott asked.

"I'm usually up from dusk to dawn, and then sleep till eight. But on dead nights, I make up games while walking around. Like how far I can throw things, hop scotch, and stuff." I said.

"Did someone say hop scotch?" Garren asked.

"Yeah, the pansy did." Jason said.

"You have something on your face." I commented to him.

He narrowed his eyes and wiped it off with his sleeve.

"So when can I go home?" I asked, knowing if I left now I'd be lost.

"You can leave in a night. We'd rather you not go home and be found dead or whatever from your concussion" Pierre said.

"Cause to fly up in a five foot arch and falling on your head really could create some short term problems." Garren said, perching himself on the table.

Scott laughed. "That was sweet."

I looked at them, before shaking my head.

"So I'm sleeping on the couch, again, in these clothes?" I asked, looking down at my blood stained knees, and my shirt that was not ripped just dirty.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

I just stared at him. "Stupid unhygienic boys." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Jason looked at me.

"Nothing." I said, and continued to stare at the wall.

--

I ended up staying up late with the guys trying to figure out the x-box. We were playing the most stupidest games ever, but the violence calmed me down slightly. The funny thing though was this foolishness reminded me of my friend before she had left. Yet not, because these were guys playing video games and not my friend and myself giggling over something stupid.

I growled and just threw the control to the floor. The systematics of the games were making me get obsessive. While all the other guys were going further into levels, I was stuck playing the same level over and over again, barely getting better each time.

I looked around and noticed Jason wasn't with them. I began to think if he started to play then left or was never here. I got up and walked around their place. I walked into their training room and looked around. I guess I was impressed with their weapons and room, but there was no windows. Which made sense, but still didn't make it any less drearier. Walking the perimeter of the room, I noticed Jason in a corner. I approached him quietly.

"You're not very quiet either." he said in low voice not taking his head away from his knees.

I sighed.

"Did you come looking for me or what?" He asked, his voice easier to hear.

"Uh no. I was checking out the facilities, and you happen to be here alone and not playing games with your people." I said.

"My people?" he asked looking up. "And I like to be alone once in awhile." he added.

"Me too, that's why I left." I said, not telling him I'm a sore loser.

He nodded.

"Well I'm going to leave." I said and began walking out of the room my eyes catching some of the great weapons they had.

"So what happened that makes you want to kill every single vamp?" his voice said from his corner.

I turned around, feeling a bit surprised that Garren didn't say anything. "Are you sure that the job of killing demons is not a birth right that has to be followed?"

"Well the thought of having to kill every single one on your own seems a bit big, don't you think? A job that may be hard considering there are many, and that you are killing living beings."

"Vampires are not living, they are soulless shells of a being that do the work of some darker power. Just like you. A soulless shell of evil." I said slowly.

He growled lowly. "I'm different."

"No vampire is different than the next. No matter what." my voice echoed in the empty room.

"How can you say that?" he asked, obviously not happy.

"Because I can." I said stiffly, a pang of anger hit me.

He stood up his foot steps echoing as my voice had.

"You have no right." He said, shoving me a few feet.

"I do." I said, standing my ground.

"How can you, when you have no idea how it is?" he asked angrily stepping closer.

"Because of this; no matter how gracious one is, or how pure hearted, loving or kind. What friendships and loving background they have, a Vamp will ALWAYS turn." I growled, my eyes prickling from tears.

"You're wrong!" He yelled, and I was sure the others heard.

"I am not wrong because that's what happened to my best friend." I yelled back. "She was turned, and then she turned over my family to the vamps. No matter what our friendship meant to her. She rather be a traitor and feast than protect and be my friend. I lost trust that day, to all. I lost everything because I trusted a Vampire." I said my voice hoarse, I noticed I was crying the whole time. I sat down hard and hit the floor with a loud thunk, bruising my hands. "She was the Slayer. I was her friend. I took her place because of the stupid thing she got into." I said quietly.

I could hear Jason breathing hard, then some feet shuffling away. I took out my dagger and threw it behind me. I heard a whimper.

"You're all asses." I said into the room, and got up. I stalked away, slamming the door shut and walked into the alleyway. Dawn was showing it's first light. I quickly wiped my tears with my dirty sleeve, cursing a bit after hitting my bruised eye. I could hear whispering behind the door, and soon the click of the door opening before it slammed shut. A person falling to the ground and quickly getting up dusting themselves off. The bolt lock was heard sliding into place.

"You okay, Kali?" Garren's voice asked behind me.

"Go away." I growled, but it sounded pathetic.

I heard him sigh and shuffle closer to me.

"Do you want your butt kicked?" I asked.

"No..." He answered.

"Then go away." I said, trying not to choke up again.

"But..." he sounded uncomfortable. "back.. there..." he said.

"Yeah so?" I could not hold back any more tears, as memories started coming back in pieces.

"Well it sounded pretty intense... and--"

"Your point?" I said, trying to get my composure back, wiping the tears away more harshly, flinching from my eye.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

I could feel my emotional barrier fading away, feeling weak from the all the feelings I had been hiding and denying for so long.

"What do you think?" I asked, sitting down on a crate.

He sat beside me and put an arm around my shoulders. I pouted feeling absolutely miserable.

"I miss them." I said sniffling.

Garren nodded.

I added quietly, "I feel like I can't trust anyone anymore."

"But you have to trust someone sometime." I felt Garren looking directly at me.

"I haven't for two years." I said sadly.

Garren nodded.

"I think you can trust Jason." Garren said.

"You think?"

"I know." He said seriously.

"You said think."

He sighed.

"You said think. That's suppose to console me?" I said, staring at him.

He lowered his head.

I looked him in the eyes and said, "You're not sure yourself, are you?"

"No, I have all the faith in the world in Jason." he said.

I searched his face for doubt, but could not find any. I sighed.

"Can I go home?" I asked in a whining voice.

"Come on I'll go get the keys." He said, helping me up off the curb.

He knocked on the door loudly. The bolt moved and the door opened a crack, before opening all the way. Scott was standing behind the door. Garren walked up to his desk and grabbed the car keys, and walked out, me following close behind.

"Where ya going?" Pierre asked from the couch.

"Taking her home." he answered.

Scott followed us with his eyes, and Pierre made a noise. I looked back and he tossed me my dagger back.

The car ride was silent to my apartment. He walked me up to my floor silently."Do you want me to come in, or are you going to be ok on your own?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Are you coming back?" he asked, waiting for me to open my door.

I pursed my lips fitting the key into the lock. I left the key in the lock, and smacked my head against the door repeatedly.

"Hey, hey, don't do that." he stopped me by holding my shoulder back.

"I feel so lost now." I cry out.

He sighed. "It's okay." he said unlocking my door, and leading me in.

I moped in and fell onto my sleeping bag. He closed my door and sat on my bed with me. I sighed into my pillow. He patted my back and got up to look at my fridge, half forgetting there was nothing in it. He took out some water bottles and the only two chocolate bars I had.

"Man, you need to stock up on actual food." he said, and sat back down on my mattress. "Hey you cleaned." noticing my less stained floor and walls.

I mumbled something into my pillow.

"Want some?" he asked pushing a chocolate bar under my nose.

I groan, and sit up.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked me.

I was silently thinking. "Uh...two days ago."

He looked at the bar in his hand, "Hm, that's not good." He took out his cell and called a pizza place. Twenty minutes later I was eating a cheese pizza happily. I think I fell asleep because when I woke up there was a phone buzzing by my face, and a passed out Garren half off my bed. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Garren?" the other person asked slowly.

"Garren's not here right now... he fell asleep." I said, looking over at him.

"Where is he?" asked the voice, I think Scott's...

"At my house... asleep." I said.

"Is this Kali?" Scott asked.

"Yes, why? Does he often go around sleeping at girls' homes in the daylight?" I asked curiously.

"Huh?" he sounded confused.

"Never mind. Would you like me to wake him up?"

"Uh... yes?"

I poked Garren in the side repeatedly until he groaned awake. He looked up in surprise.

"Phone." I said and passed it to him.

He looked at it in confusion until he saw who was calling. "Ya?" he woke up more. "Uh hu--" he slid off my bed from stretching and woke up completely. "Okay, uh see you in a bit." he closed his phone and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Hi." he smiled stupidly and got up.

He got ready quickly.

"You coming?" he asked putting on his jacket.

"Tell me if Jason is okay, and I'll come." I said.

"Kay." he said, and walked out.

'Now what?' I ask myself. 'Right... groceries.'

--

I just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. I rushed over and opened it.

"Hi." Jason said, solemnly.

I was surprised to see him. I half thought that one of the others would come to tell me, and that Jason and I would not talk for a bit. But apparently not, as he was standing in front of me.

"You coming?" he asked stepping aside. He looked at me funny, probably because I was doing the same.

"Uh..." I said. Thinking to myself I only had one stake and my dagger. "Yeah." I ran to get my keys, and closed the door following him.

"We're just patrolling." Jason said, jogging down the steps sideways so I could hear him. "Take shotgun." he said quickly seeing me go to the back.

I looked in the back, and no one else was in the car.

"So how come you patrol?" I asked.

"Just to know what's going down." he said, getting into the car.

"So you don't kill every night?" I asked, shutting the car door.

"No."

"Oh."

"We think the Dandies are up to something again." He said staring at the dark road.

"Are they the masterminds of the Vampire world?" I asked, half joking.

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"We don't know exactly what their plan is. That's why we patrol, to spy to understand them better."

"That would be funny if they were trying to get rid of me, and used some of my tricks." I said laughing.

He looked at me at the corner of his eyes. "That would not be funny."

"Well if they used my tricks it would be." I said, laughing to myself.

"Do you want to die?" he asked pulling over to scan.

"No. Though it would be an awfully big adventure." I said sarcastically laughing out loud.

"Are you fucking nuts!" He yelled.

"Shh." I said putting my finger to my mouth. "Jeez, you have no sense of humor."

"Well there shouldn't be humor in your line of work." he said, calming down.

"Why not? It's better than being all mean all the time." I said. "Like just because I try and hold in my secret and stuff doesn't mean I can't laugh once in a while or poke fun at things."

He pulled over and just scanned the area with his eyes, I did the same. After a long silence, Jason turned on the car again and started to drive.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, but I swear that it will not happen with me." he said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Okay." I said. "But if you screwed up once, your ass is dusted."

"Fine." he said, through his teeth.

"But I'll help you guys anyway, with your goal." I added, before falling silent.

"Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 5-

I found a job that started on Monday. I was excited for the job because it was just morning shifts during weekdays. So now that I had the weekend to myself, I slept in. I woke up and started to write in my diary. One of the longest entries ever, considering I missed almost three exciting days.

There was a knock at my door and I opened it happily.

"You need to get a phone!" Pierre said, when the door opened. "Come on."

--

We got to their place, and this time I took time to look around at where I was going.

"Okay you have to close your eyes." he said, putting a blind fold on my eyes.

"Why?" I asked, not liking the blind thing.

"Cause." he said and lead me into the warehouse/home.

I listened to the sounds of our footsteps echoing on the floor. We took two corners and walked down the hallway for a seemingly long time before we stopped.

"Okay, we are here." Pierre said, masking his triumph.

"Can I take take off the blind fold yet?" I asked.

"No." said Scott's voice.

I waited patiently, knowing what ever was in front of me was not the belly of the beast.

"Okay. You can take it off." Scott said.

I slid off the blind to be half blinded by light coming from a window. Garren quickly lowered the blinds.

"What do you think of it?" he asked.

I looked around once my sight returned. The window had blue curtains on them, there was a locker, a table with a wash basin and mirror, and a single bed. There was a pink cell phone laying on top of the bed side table.

"I dunno." I said, feeling quite speechless.

"It was my idea." Pierre said. "Since you don't have a phone and you live so far away."

"Then we had a discussion about what you and Garren did, that had to sway our thoughts." Scott said.

"But we understand now, and so we are letting you live here." Pierre said.

"On the only condition that you do not kill Jason in his sleep." Garren added.

I thought about it, the idea was sweet. I could probably bus to my new job or whatever. But aside from the Jason deal I felt like I was using them. They have been so kind to me even after I was such a bitch to them.

"I dunno." I said again.

"Oh come on. You love us, we love you. There is a bed. Do it." Scott said with a smile.

I had to laugh. "Okay." I said with a smile on my face. I hugged the three. "Thanks a lot."

--

Scott and I headed over to my apartment to get the few things I owned. I paid the landlord again despite that I had already paid up front and I lived there for a whole week.

Before we went back to the warehouse we stopped by some shops for more weapons. He bought me another crossbow, and a few more guns and such. I somehow convinced him to purchase more sticks so I could make stakes.

"So like... are there any other conditions or rules I have to worry about living in the same house as you all?" I asked after putting all the gear in the trunk.

"For you... I don't think so. Oh clean up after yourself, and pick up your phone when we call." Scott said, sitting in the car.

"Okay." I said sliding into the passenger seat.

"Yeah... and I just remembered. No picking fights. That's Jason's job." Scott said, turning out of the parking lot.

"That's not fair." I pouted.

"That's life." He chuckled.

--

As I unpacked my stuff in my locker, I happen to notice a chore wheel on my door. I read through it and was relieved it was decent... I guess. Shopping, laundry, bathroom, sweep rooms, and dishes. Speaking of laundry... I thought to myself.

I came out with my hunters clothes... the only ones I consider as such. I usually clean them every morning, but because I was out of sync for three days now they have not been cleaned or fixed, from that hell of a day.

"I'm using the bathroom for awhile!" I yelled out, and dumped my clothes in the shower. Came out and noticed a priest person sitting on their couch before I stole the dish detergent and walked in again. I was determined to get that blood out before I could not and it would be stained. Half an hour later I came out wet but happily carrying my clothes, half noticing the priest wasn't sitting in the living area any more. Garren followed me.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I laid my wet clothes around my room.

"I cleaned my clothes, and now I'm waiting for them to dry." I said, sitting in the middle of my new bed.

"We have laundry facilities here." He said slowly like I was dumb.

"They have to be hand washed, if they are splattered with blood." I said.

"Kay..." he said and left me alone.

--

Just as I finished patching the knees on my pants Jason walked in.

"Hi."

"Hi." I said not looking up from stitching.

"Pierre is staying behind to help you train while the rest of us are going out to look for anything about the Dandies." he said, like it was a command.

"Train for what?" I asked.

"You cannot always use your dinky little sticks for protection." Jason said.

"Those dinky little sticks have worked so far." I replied hotly.

"You are not going on any killing sprees. You need to learn to protect yourself." he said.

"I can protect myself fine." I retorted.

He looked at me, walked up and poked one of my bruises. I cried out, and pouted. "Tell that to your bruises." he said, smirking.

"They are my battle scars. You leave them out of it." I said defensively, but knew it was true.

"It's better to have less of those so you can participate in the event of having to kill something." Jason said, poking another bruise.

"Fine I'll learn better self-defense." I said, rubbing my hurting self.

"Good." he poked me again and left.

"I should be able to hit you for that last hurt!" I yelled.

I heard him running down the hall. I got up, grabbed my crossbow and stakes, quickly running after him. Pulling the trigger it grazed his shoulder. He stopped abruptly and looked at his sweater.

"Fuck you!" He yelled and turned around to chase me. "You ripped my sweater!"

"Shit." I said to myself, dropped my crossbow and ran for my life around the warehouse. I was able to slide into the living area and behind the couch.

He pulled me out by my foot and hung me upside down, hanging above the floor. My arms dangled barely touching the floor. I sniffled.

"You poked me!" I said in defense.

"You pulled the trigger on me!" he yelled.

"You poked me!" I yelled back.

"You tried to stake me!" he yelled back.

Pierre walked in, his eyes big.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not. I missed on purpose! You hurt me!" I yelled, and noticed Pierre was upside down like me.

"You could have fucked up, and got me!" he yelled.

"Well I didn't!" I yelled.

He dropped me on my shoulder. "If you try and kill me one more time, you'll fucking regret it."

"So will you Vamp!" I yelled out to him.

"Do we have to keep you in separate rooms at all times?" Pierre asked looking down at me, not helping me up.

I grumbled and pushed myself up.

"Cause this is getting ridiculous." Pierre gave me a weird look.

"He is an ass and I cannot work with him."

"Did he start it?"

"He poked my bruises."

"And you tried to kill him for that?"

"No. I hit his shoulder with a stake on purpose."

"Yeah, you are defiantly going to need those lessons if your going to pick fights." Pierre said out loud to himself, shaking his head.

--

I sat in my room half sulking, I received more bruises thanks to Pierre. So I hurt a LOT, and was not very happy about it.

"Want some food?" Scott walked in my open door but stopped to stare. "Wow."

I looked at myself, and couldn't see anything wrong. Yay, I'm wearing a tank top and my shorts, the stuff I wear for bed, I thought to myself sarcastically.

"You look bad." Scott said, wincing.

"Shut up."

"Want some ice?" he asked. "Or pain killers?"

"I just hurt."

"Okay both." he said and left, to return with everyone and massive amounts of ice and a bottle of Advil.

"You don't have any natural colour left!" Garren looked surprised.

"Go away."

"I'm sorry." Pierre looked shocked.

"Yeah." I said sarcastically.

"You are not allowed out anymore." Jason said.

"But I have a job tomorrow."

"Fine, but no more strenuous activities. I told you that having defense lessons would save you from being all black and blue."

"If I had the lessons and I still had the crap beat out of me, I'd still be frickin black and blue."

"Yeah, but it would be less." Garren said, obviously had that problem before.

"I needed to be beaten up to learn a lesson, I got that. Can I please have the pills now?" I asked as my head started to throb. Scott threw me the bottle.

"Once you heal up, you are going to learn how to fight. Cause word on the street is that the Dandies are after a Slayer, not a Hunter. Which is a change..." Jason said and left, while the others stared at my colourful skin a bit longer.

"Go away." I said, giving them dirty looks.

--

After my first day at work I took to the training room and beat their punching bag. I haven't used one for like two years, and man they are tough on the body. For each kick or punch I said ow, instead of a grunt or whatever.

Half an hour in... "You are hurting yourself." Scott said from the door.

"I'm imprinting." I said.

"You're going to regret it." he said.

"Not in the long run." I replied, flinching as I hit another bruise.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to have to take you away." he said, looking at me growling at the pain I was causing myself.

"Try." I dared, double kicking the bag. Heavy breathing was now coming from me.

He sighed, and came up behind me. Grabbed one of my swollen wrists, and put enough pressure on it that I fell to my knees. I tried not to cry out. He took me under his arm like a football and took me out of the room. Stupid lightweight, I growled inwardly to myself.

"Fix her." Scott said to Garren, dropping me on the couch beside Pierre. "She's beating herself up."

"Was not!" I yelled out.

"You're bleeding." Pierre took my hand to look at my knuckles.

"I was using the punching bag."

"Without gloves." Pierre pointed out.

"Why are you doing that? You're going to hurt yourself." Garren said leaning over the couch.

"No, it's making me thicker and tougher." I explained.

"Not when your bruised like that." Pierre pointed out. "You're just hurting yourself and you won't heal."

"I am a Slayer. I can take anything." I said.

They sighed.

"I can see why she lived on her own." Scott said. "No rules."

"Okay. Understand this." Garren said slowly. "The Dandies and practically the whole Vampire community wants you out. You are a threat, and now that they know you are with us they are scared. Scared Vampires equals a Bad Thing. You need to be healthy if you are going to help us. We can not let you help if you start crying if someone touches you."

I knew they were right, but I had to say. "I don't cry."

"None-the-less, stop beating yourself up." Garren said.

"And I'll stop hitting you." Pierre said.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 6-

I was laughing almost maniacally as I wrote in my diary. I just had to add that today my boss, on my third day in, pulled me aside to ask if I had an abusive relationship. That just made my day, considering I did not do anything else. Though Pierre and I did go through the steps on how to protect oneself.

--

Because I wasn't doing anything at night it was surprising I didn't just sleep. It was actually easier. I liked this new twist on a night owl. Sleep the afternoon away, wake up for night stuff (mainly stare at Garren's computer screen, trying to see what is up), then go to work at six in the morning and come home at three to sleep again. I really like the part that I can sleep for at least six hours.

So as my black and blue skin tone changed to yellow and green, I started to hit harder. It wasn't necessary, but I was getting frustrated. The only news I got ever was that day when Garren told me to lay off from beating myself up. So I felt like I was in the dark.

If they were not going to say anything soon. I'm turning myself in and killing them from there. Then I'll kill the rest of the frickin scardy dead people, I thought to myself.

"Ready?" Jason's voice said from behind me.

I turn around to him cracking his knuckles. I look at him funny. "For?" I asked, knowing he was going to see if I learned anything.

"Well I'm not letting you out of here until I see that you learned something." he said walking up to me.

"Okay." I was so ready for the challenge.

He threw a punch at me, I blocked. He kicked, I blocked. Already I got bored of this. He slowly got faster, throwing in double punches and the like. I blocked all of them, barely getting in any punches myself. He quickened and hit harder with each punch and kick. I back flipped away to get some kind of space, but he ran up to me kicking me down. I rolled over, and scurried while he tried to hit me. I tried crawling through his legs only to be trapped. My plan has been foiled. I growled and started to wiggle, getting giggles of triumph out of him. I growled and rolled onto my side but my air was being squished out. I wiggle some more, gasping. I elbowed him in the back of the knee to get back onto my hands and knees, and tried and squirm out with avail. But I then decided to grab his leg and turn him over only to have him sitting on top of me.

"Truce?" I asked, the air being crushed out me.

"This is kind of comfy." he said, still sitting on me.

"But.. air?"

"Fine." he said helping me up. "That wasn't that bad."

"Okay good. So I can leave with you guys?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Once we get a plan, yeah you can." He said.

"Good." I said, then thought of something. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"For?" he asked.

"Wrecking your sweater..." I said.

"Sorry I over reacted." He said.

"Well you didn't hit me, so I accept your apology." I said.

"Good." he said. "I have a question."

"Shoot." I said.

He flipped me onto his shoulder. "If you were caught like this how would you get out?"

"Please let me down." I said, all of a sudden feeling dizzy.

"How would you get out of it?" he said walking away with me on his shoulder.

"Wedgie?" I said out loud, looking at how I could not move my legs that were held against his chest.

"That could work..." he said slowly.

"Cause I know for a fact, that a mortal punching a vamp in the chest doesn't do much. But if I had my dagger or stake.. well that would be easily solved, despite that my face would fall into dust." I said.

"Anything else?"

"Would elbow to the skull do anything?"

"Most girls would not think of that." he said putting me down before we got to the living area.

"Hey." I said realizing my fear was gone. "That was fun!"

He shrugged.

"Hey, can I get a piggy back from anyone?" I asked the group, looking around brightly.

They all turned their heads to me with questioning looks.

"What? I was kidding." I said.

--

For the next week I constantly bugged Garren on when I was allowed to come along. I already was learning how not to spend my energy on offense attacks, though I did take down Pierre once the way I did things. But that once was out of like the thirty he had already done.

So one night when I was being "babysat" by Pierre, I took off and hid in an empty room. I took the cell just for the hell of it. But I took off. I was only seeing how long it would take anyone to see that I was missing. So I could plan an attack for myself. Plus this was all just to train myself to become a better hider therefore a better spy. I smiled to myself as I thought that.

My phone buzzed, and I picked it up. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Sitting."

"Where?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just making sure you were not sneaking out. You seemed anxious today."

"Why would I want to leave this dark dank place?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"So am I..." I said. "I'm still here. I have not left the premises."

"Hmm."

"I'm serious. I'm playing hide and go seek with Pierre, who did not volunteer. But I promise, I'm still in the warehouse. No need to worry your pretty little head off."

"Mm kay." he said, and the line went dead.

I rolled my eyes. Well that did not work the way I planned. Well I can continue to hide from Pierre until he finds me.

--

I walked back to the living area after four hours, feeling betrayed by myself. Everyone was sitting around, and didn't pay attention to me when I walked in. I sat on the arm rest.

"Took you awhile." Jason said, a small smirk on his face.

"I got lost." I said, which was half true.

"Yeah I gave up on you after Jason called me." Pierre said, staring at the t.v. screen.

I grabbed Garren's hat and hit Jason with it.

"Give me that." he said grabbing his hat back, glaring at me.

"Jason is in a good mood, and everyone else is not..." I said out loud. "This is weird."

"Yeah." Jason said, shifting himself in his seat. "Might as well get some practice in huh?" he said looking at me.

"Oh another assessment thingy?" I said, with little enthusiasm.

"Stop. Before you burst with happiness." Jason's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes, and followed him to the training room. For this offense stuff, apparently, I was not easy to train. For I already had MY way stuck in my head. So Jason took it upon himself to whip me, trying to slow down my punches and stuff to be able to see.

Well he didn't hit me, like ever, for this training. Which was better than defense training. But he yelled, a lot. Especially once I got stuff down pat, he was egging me on to screw up, so he could yell at me some more. I really thought this helped get his frustrations out so I let it slide.

We trained like an hour every night, and by the end of each session we were going extremely fast. But this time we were evenly matched, and I didn't fall on my ass for once like whenever we come close to being matched. No, I had to fly into a wall. Why? We were so evenly matched that when we locked for the first time we were both shaking. Our faces were inches apart, both breathing pretty heavily. And I had the smart idea to kick him at that time. Well when I kicked him, he let go, so our energies threw me across the room, and he fell on his back.

I sat there stunned. That happened, one other time. With my friend. Right before I killed her.

When I didn't move, I guess I worried Jason a bit because he came over and waved a hand in my face.

I blinked, "Ow." I said in a laughing crying sound.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, giving me a hand.

I flipped myself back up and walked out. My back cracking every so often back into place.

He caught up to me. "Are you okay?" he asked with a seriousness in his voice.

I kept walking straight, intent on having alone time.

He spun me around to face him, "What! Are you upset at what happened back there?"

I glared at him, feeling myself shake. He glared back at me.

My eyes started to tear up, just like the night I killed her. I turned around, found a wall and started to hit my head repeatedly trying to get the memory out. I didn't feel anything until Jason held me tight to stop me from hitting my head.

"God, what?" he asked with less anger.

"I killed her after that." I said quietly.

"What?"

I gave a shuddering sigh. "What we did back there, I did with my friend. After I found out that she killed my parents. I killed her right after she was thrown back. I don't know what it means if anything. But it scares me, even now." I could feel his grip on me loosen, and I stepped out.

I looked at him, before I decided I didn't want to be alone anymore and walked to the living area. I sat in between Pierre and Scott, stealing Scott's cushion and stared at the t.v. with them.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 7-

I couldn't stop staring at him after that night. What was so different about him? I couldn't understand! But all I thought was EVIL. This had to something evil.

Though I stared hard at him, I stayed far from him. Even after he told me I could go with them, I felt like I'd rather stay where I was. I created a fear of what I wanted most, which began to consume me. I did not want anything to do with the Vamps. But I pushed myself to finish what I came here to do. Against my fear and my friend's memory.

The night I went out with the Hunters was a night to remember. I walked into the Dandy's lair like I had not been just beaten to a pulp two weeks ago. The hunters behind me, sort of. I had everything on, my dagger, stakes, crossbow, and the guys bought me a stun gun. My new found confidence was not broken by the Dandies, or what had happened two days ago, or my doubt in this plan. It was broken by the fact that I was confused, with myself.

The Dandies looked at me in surprise.

"You are alive." the leader said, looking me up and down.

"Yep, and it's time for you to die." I smiled brightly, swirling my stakes like I had that horrible night.

"Well it is not like I had not expected it... but you were beaten like a rag doll." he said, laughing to himself his teeth glinting in the light.

"Yeah, I'm not that easy to get rid of." I said.

"As sad as that is," the vampire smirked. "that is good news." he said.

"Oh?" I asked, my grip tightening on my weapons.

"Yes, now we have a second try to do what we wanted to do." He said, raising his hand. I gave him a curious look. He snapped his fingers. Before I knew it two Dandies held my arms tight and I was gone.

I struggled with the Dandies as they took my weapons away from me. I growled inwardly knowing I could have handled that a lot better.

"That was fun." the leader materialized in front of me, and the others left. "The hunters put up a good fight when you left... You know I was wondering if you had some power over them." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, thinking he was crazy.

"They protect you, when you are after all vampires including The Hunter, Jason." he said in thought.

"So? Just because people have my back doesn't mean I have power over them." I retorted. "And how do you know that?"

"How do I know? Everyone knows. You're the little thing that has been terrorizing the Vampire community."

"Yeah." I laughed.

"Well it is not going to be that way any more." he smirked and made a circle around me, sniffing the air.

"Oh?" I asked, feeling the colour drain from my face.

"Well powers like yours would be grand in a vampire."

"Dude, what powers?" I asked him turning around with him, getting dizzy.

He gave me a look saying 'you know what I mean.' I gave one back saying 'you are crazy.'

"Really I'm serious, what powers are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't play coy with me." he spat.

"I'm not! Woo, I can move fast. That is my thing. How is that a power?" I asked. This was defiantly not going the way I/we planned.

"You cannot be manipulated by us. You have a power with in you that wants to come out." he said, his smile returning as he paced around me. I was getting dizzy, as I turned with him. "If you were turned you'd be able to use those powers."

"I don't want to be a vampire thanks."

"Oh but I want you to be." he bared his teeth.

I sighed, not liking the position I was in. "Okay, dude. Like if I were to become one of you guys. What would I be able to do?" I asked trying to sound interested.

"More than you can imagine." He got a little too close to my neck and I flinched.

"But like what?" I asked trying to push him away.

"Your powers would be unbelievable, you'd be Queen of the Damned. My queen." he said, inching closer. "A being who would make anyone bow down to you. An unbeatable creature."

"Just what I always wanted." I said sarcastically, now officially creeped out.

He chuckled, his hand touching my neck. I hit it away and turned on him.

"Do not touch me." I said, ready to attack.

He chuckled again.

"I'm serious." I said, fire in my eyes.

He straightened himself out. I took a swing, he dodged.

"Do you ever fight?" I asked, taking a step toward him.

"Of course." he said.

"Well then fight!" I yelled, throwing the only chair in the room at him.

He smiled. I ran at him, hitting him in the chest. He laughed and took my hand, pulling me up to his height. I really began disliking this not having my feet on the ground. My arm cracked as it was being pulled apart from my weight. He had the look of amusement on his face. He punched me into the wall. As I caught my breath he came up to me and looked down smirking.

"I really dislike how you think this is amusing." I said, feeling my ribs crack back into place.

"Well it is fun." he said.

"Yeah well it would be fun for me too if I were you and you were me." I said, staring at him. I got up, pushing him.

"Yes, well that's life now isn't it?" he sighed.

"Yeah, a shame." I said circling him.

"Isn't it obvious nothing good is going to come of this fighting?" he smiled.

"Want to tell me your name?" I asked. "Cause calling you dude is so not proper."

"Collin."

"Okay, neat-o then. Collin, you are going take me back to my home with that thing you do." I said, jumping up taking his hat.

"What?" he asked, now confused.

If trying to fight him wasn't going to work then I'll use my cunning annoying skills. "Wait, do you think I'd be able to do that thing you do to go places? You know if I was turned." I asked.

"Uh..."

"Cause then I'd make you turn me, so I can disappear and kick your ass another day. Now Let Me Out!" I screamed like a banshee, throwing his hat back at him.

"Yes, but you'll be tied to me." he yelled over my screaming.

I stopped and looked at him. "If I am not being controlled by you now. What makes you think I'd be controlled then?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Because all Vampires have ties to their sires." he said coming closer to me.

"Well not all of them." I said. "There are the suicides, people murdered for their sins, and voodoo people. They don't have any ties to vampires, because their deeds had blacked their souls and therefore had already signed a contract to become an undead after they supposedly die."

"True." he said. "Are you trying to buy time?"

I looked at him. "Time from what?" I asked.

"From your demise, and my triumph?"

"No. I sadly got used to talking out my problems instead of just staking them." I said, not happy that he wasn't doing what I wanted him to do.

He gave me a weird look.

"What?"

"Sir!" a vampire lackey yelled from the other side of the door. "The hunters are here."

"Yeah, GPS signals are great aren't they?" I asked, pulling my cell from my bra.

He hit the phone away and grabbed me. His teeth sunk into my neck. I screamed, from the pain as teeth are not that sharp or skinny. I felt my warm blood trickling down my neck. My head was getting fuzzy around the edges, and my neck was throbbing. I would have smacked him in the head if not for my arms being held against my body and would have kicked if my legs were not turning to jelly. So I continued to scream.

Someone was trying to kick through the door. Soon enough Jason came crashing through said door and fell in. He did not look happy. Collin stopped and scowled... I think he was because my eyes were starting to black out. He disappeared and I fell to my knees, trying to catch my breath again. Jason came up and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Kali. Say something."

"Ow..." I answered pathetically.

He picked me up and walked out. It was a long bumpy ride out before I was leaning against a person in a sitting position.

"Kali, talk to us." Scott said, as I felt something being pressed against my neck.

"Ow..." I said again, obviously not used to actual pain yet.

"No. Use words."

"Your plan didn't work." I said angrily.

"Yeah, I know. He bit you."

"And it hurts."

"I know." Garren said.

"He has something else." I said, feeling myself go incoherent as my body worked to replenish itself.

"What?"

"He wants me to join them."

"I see."

"Wants me to become queen?" I said as my memory started to fade and a headache appeared as my blood rushed to my wound.

"That's creepy."

I nodded only to flinch, and cry out as the car hit a bump.

"Please don't do that." I said holding onto my head. "Who am I laying on?" I ask.

"Me." Scott said.

"Okay, you are bony when we hit things."

"So how many fingers am I holding up?" Garren asked.

I opened my eyes to see nothing before my sight cleared. "Three?" I asked.

"Kay."

"Don't you do that for people with head trauma?" I questioned, feeling better. "And can I have an orange juice?"

"Later. Are you feeling better?" Jason asked from the front.

"A little nauseated but good."

"Good, now what the hell did you mean by queen?!" He yelled trying not to swerve off the road.

I searched through my memory trying to make it flood back. "Uh... he says I have a power, that could be shown when I become turned. Then I'll be his queen, cause I'll be tied to him. He wasn't like at all specific on anything apart from he wanted me as his."

"So he's going to use you, not kill you?" Scott asked.

"Yeah but I'd rather be killed than be turned."

Jason growled.

"But personally, I think he does not know that I'm not The Slayer. And he has me mixed up with my dead friend." I said, voicing the opinion I wanted to share with Collin the whole time.

"Doubt it." Jason said

"Thought so." I said and sighed. "But I have one other complaint. No one taught me how to to hurt a MR DRACULA while he is sucking my blood!"

"Well you could have used your taser." Garren said.

"If it was on me. The only thing I had was my cell." I said haughtily before realizing something. "My stuff is gone." I pouted.

"We'll get more." Jason sighed, pulling into the driveway.

Ha, their hunting techniques failed them, at the cost of my life! I laughed to myself. And I trusted these lunatics because they saved my life, twice. I felt pretty dumb. But I did what I usually do to get information, so we now have something we did not have before. Which was the only thing that was keeping me from strangling each and everyone of my new friends. I did find it really funny, despite my throbbing neck, that they were all upset and I was still kind of chipper.

I walked in with them. They all went to their special spots. Garren to his computer, Pierre to the training room, Scott checking on the equipment, and Jason to some dark corner. I went to my room to write in my diary.

Reading over the events that had happened tonight in my diary, a stupid thought came to me. I tried to get rid of it, but it just kept picking my brain. I got up off my bed and took a walk. Finding myself in the darkest room of the house.

"Hey." I said, my happiness not going away since I came in.

"I don't want to talk." his voice came from the shadows.

"But I do, so listen." I said, walking in further. "Ever since the car ride, I've had this stupid thought in my head. What if I was like you if I turned? Like that wouldn't be so bad, right? I'd be even more helpful. And you wouldn't be alone when your friends die--"

"What the fuck are you trying to get at?" he asked angrily.

"Or you could do a whole ceremony and everyone could get turned." I said, now nervous and not so chipper. "Despite that it is ironic that I want to join the dark side for the greater good--"

"No! That is not--"

"But--"

"NO! Not happening. No one needs this." he growled coming out of the shadows.

"What other plan do we have?!" I yelled out.

"We'll think of one." Jason yelled now pacing his room, holding his head.

"But if you have what he wants, you have the upper hand." I said.

He growled.

"I'm serious."

His pacing got faster, growling a lot more.

"Two weeks ago I would have killed myself just for thinking such a thing. But I trust you. I somehow trust you. I'd rather fight along side you as a vamp and win, than live my life as a mortal or die." I said, breathing heavily for bringing up that truth was hard for me to admit.

He stopped and slowly looked at me.

"I don't know why I trust you." I said. "But I do. It's like the trust I had with my friend before any of this had started." I said with a small smile.

"I'm not doing it." he said in a final tone.

I gave a sad sigh and walked out. I remember the first time I met them, I swore to myself I'd kill Jason. Two weeks ago a vampire befriending mortals was laughable to me. But I now understand why Garren and the others trust him and keep him as a friend. The strength and love he has for them. They are like a family, and family doesn't kick out someone who is different.

I really missed that feeling. The warm feeling you get from family and friends. I laugh to myself as I remembered myself before; the pathetic little girl who couldn't let go her anger from a betrayal and loss, so she fought with imaginary demons not seeing truth. It took me less than a month, without the help of a physiologist, to see my faults. I couldn't find Scott or Pierre but Garren was still at his computer the light making his face glow.

"What's up?" I asked perching on his desk.

"How's your neck?" he asked not looking from the screen.

"Tender and delicious." I said, laughing a bit.

He looked at me, and I was still giggling to myself. "You lost more blood than I thought." he said.

"Meh." I said. "Hey I didn't get my orange juice."

"Check the fridge." Garren said.

I came back with a glass of orange juice wishing I had a juice box. I stopped before Garren, maybe he was right that I had lost more blood than I thought.

"Oops." I said.

"What?" Garren asked, looking up and down at me.

I sat on his desk cross legged. "Besides that delicious comment, have I been saying weird things since we got out of there?" I asked.

He stopped looking at me, "Well you were mumbling a lot. And having sarcastic giggling fits." Garren informed me.

I blushed a bit. "Oh. Okay, so do you think asking Jason to sire me is a blood loss thing or I'm going crazy?"

"Pardon?" He asked in shock. "Did, did he say anything?"

"He said no." I said. "Though it seemed like a good idea. Cause like..." I stopped, trying to remember my reason. "God I'm dumb, and I feel very lush. I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Yes, go lay down and think about what you have done." Garren said, taking me and my juice to the couch.

"How come you didn't do this?" I asked.

"I think they just bit me, no blood drinking." Garren said, handing me a pillow.

"Oh." I said. "But do you think it would be a good idea if I was a vampire. Cause then I'd be able to help out better right?"

"You are fine the way you are." Garren said, abandoning his work to sit with me.

"You know what. I haven't been in so much trouble since I met you guys." I said, looking at the ceiling. "This is the first time I was beaten to a pulp and bitten, like ever."

"Well it was your fault for going in on your own." he said.

"One idea was you peoples', not mine. My idea was to sit and talk until a lull happens then kill them all." I started to laugh.

"I think you should sleep, so to conserve energy instead of talking my ears off with what you have left." Garren patted my hand, and I was still giggling. "In your own bed." he said as an after thought. He picked me up and carried me to my room. But I don't remember being put to bed.

I woke up to sun. I walked to the living area in my sleeping wear.

"Do you feel better?" Pierre asked handing me OJ.

"I guess. What time is it?"

"Three in the after noon. We decided against waking you up. You sounded messed up last night."

I sat at the table thinking what had happened last night until I scratched my neck, then everything came back. Including the bit of me asking Jason something I should not have.

"Yeah. Should have just slept, instead of opening my big mouth." I said, and sighed. "Did Garren or Jason say anything."

"About what?"

"You don't need to know if you don't know already." I said getting up to go get dressed.

"Good morning Delicious." Garren smiled as we passed each other.

I blushed and ran.

"What did you just call her?" I heard Pierre ask.

"She started it." he said.

I came back a while later, and I got funny looks like an inside joke had happened.

"This is like better than knowing what some one had spilt during a drunken night." Scott said, looking at me laughing.

I looked around, "But hey... I do remember!"

"No you don't know." Garren said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Well in the car... Everyone remembers what you did in the car. I really was trying not to laugh while you were talking to me last night." Garren said. "Rambling incoherently about guys, and stuff."

I looked horrified, no one was suppose to know about my crushes. "No..."

"Yeah, Chad, Jim, and I believe you said Pierre..." Scott said, going red in the face trying not to laugh.

"Hee, Chad Micheal Murray." I giggled. "Jim, was uh my friend's boyfriend from High school. And Pierre, yeah uh there is a possibility I did crush on you, but I think it was Pierre the Bartender from last city I was in." I said, now happy that I didn't say anything about others.

"Oh?" Pierre said.

"Yeah. So what else did I say?"

"Well you started to sing." Scott said. "Badly I must add."

"Oh, and you confessed to..." Garren said, looking at the others.

"Something." Pierre said going red.

"What?!" I said, going red myself.

"Anyone want take out?" Scott asked.

"How about you tell me right now and I won't kick your butts?!" I said, feeling livid.

"It was a dream..." Pierre said.

I stood there thinking about my dreams. "About Jason." Garren added.

I lost all colour. "How did I say it?" I asked.

"You acted it out, in the beginning after we left." Scott said.

"Not the balcony thing!" I gasped, now going red.

"You mean your Jason and Kali's Romeo and Juliet. Yeah..." Pierre giggled.

"Crap." I growled. "I swear it is because he jumped in my window."

"Yeah, and trying to make you say actual sentences was a very hard thing to do." Scott said.

I sighed, and sat down at the table my head on my arms. "I hate you all."

"So you do remember your tender and delicious thing right?" Garren said. "Cause if you don't I'd be glad to share."

"No, I remember that. I was extremely light headed." I mumbled.

They all started to giggle, I growled and buried my head further into my arms.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 8-

"You are staying in just for tonight." Jason said, standing over me but not looking.

"You want to make sure I don't go loopy again." I said, trying to look him in the eye but couldn't.

"Yeah, something like that." he said, looking away.

"Am I being baby sat?" I asked.

He took a breath like he was going to lecture me but he let it out slowly. "Yeah. I am going to be your baby sitter. The others are off to tag vampires, we need better knowledge of their where abouts."

"And you aren't going because?"

"They know more about the tech. stuff." he laughed quietly to himself.

I nodded. "Okay. But I so wanted to try out the taser!"

"Yeah." Jason walked away.

"No training?" I asked his back.

"If you want..."

I skipped up to him, "Definitly, knowing its me and not bad voodoo stuff." Then backed off remembering what I babbled about last night.

Everyone was gone except Jason and I felt bored trying to play video games... I needed someone else to play with instead of the computer. I walked into the training room, watching Jason hit the bag a bit. His fists were flying, dust coming from the bag. I smiled, it looked so fun. But I took out the daggers they had in the lockers, and began throwing them at the paper targets. The steady pummeling of the bag slowed down to a stop.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his eyes on me.

"Yeah, I was getting bored." I said quickly gathering the daggers.

He chuckled. I wrapped my fists in tape, a lesson I learned fast when practicing. He started out slow, obviously trying not to stress me out. But I pushed and pushed the tempo, my blood trying to catch up with my movements making my head and neck pound.

He stopped my punches with ease. "You're bleeding." he looked at my neck.

I sigh, and touched my neck where the blood spilled from my bandage. He handed me a towel.

"Hold it and wait until your blood pressure goes down." he instructed me, and sat down on a bench. "Then change the dressing."

"Just out of curiousity..." I said sitting beside him holding my neck. He moved over a bit. "Did you all like take first aid or what!"

"They made us in high school, for Health class." he answered.

"My school didn't do that." I said. "Wish they did. Though her trainer did teach us the basics."

"What was your friend's name?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Angelica." I laughed softly.

He was silent for a bit, and I swung my feet under the bench. "I'll do it." he said, looking at me.

"Do what?" I asked not really paying attention going into my own world watching my feet swing.

"I'll be your sirer." he said.

I looked at him, the idea not getting through to me.

"But I'm not going to bite you. I've been thinking about it since you mentioned it last night. Since you have already been bitten, all I have to do is give you my blood."

I stared at him. "Are you serious!" I asked.

"Were you not serious?" he asked me.

"Yes, but I was loopy with loss of blood. I said my dream out loud." I said, feeling shocked. "But like..."

"If you don't want to do it, thats fine." he said.

"I don't want to die." I admitted.

He gave a half smile. "You won't, you'll just get the same abilities as me."

"What?"

"Because you have already been bitten all you need is blood, before you regain it back."

I stared at him, so I wouldn't be dead. But I'd have the same abilities... would that give me enough strength to use these powers I was told I have? I nod.

He took my hand and we went to the bathroom. He carefully took off the goss from my neck and let my blood drip down my neck. He took a razor and slid it against his wrist. Red liquid appeared on his white skin, trickling down. He offered it to me.

Yum... blood, I thought as I looked at the crimson. "Are you sure?" I asked, thinking that he would not want another soul on his shoulders.

He nodded. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his wrist. His blood trickled into my mouth. I swallowed three times, the salty taste stayed on my tongue. I looked up, and licked my lips. He quickly cleaned my neck without looking at me, and taped the bandage to the wound. Not taking care of his cut, he pulled me up, and looked at me strangely.

"I would advise you to go lay down." he said, clearing his throat and walked away.

I did what he asked, without saying anything, but I couldn't help notice him looking at his wrist with a certain look I could not place.

Before I went to bed I decided to board my windows shut, and paint it black another day. I woke up gasping for air several times from nightmares. My alarm buzzed. I forgot to shut it off last night, so I hit it hearing the plastic crack. I didn't feel any different, but I was very irritated. I quickly got dressed and walked into the living area. The sun's light that filtered in and struck my skin, I didn't make flinch but I had this warm prickling feeling. My cross laying on my skin felt weird to the touch but nothing I couldn't ignore. I sat at the table, half tired but ready for the day.

"You better change your dressing." Pierre said, looking at my red bandage.

I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror.. my reflection looked extremely faded like the glass was dirty. I peeled off the soaked bandage and taped on a fresh one. I walked back, and sat down with a thump.

Garren put orange juice in front of me. "It should be healing."

I shrugged and drank my juice, making a face at the acidity.

"Have you been doing anything strenuous?" Pierre asked me, looking into my eyes. "You shouldn't."

"Yeah, it doesn't help the clotting system." Garren informed me.

I growled at the fact.

"I think you should stay in tonight too. Bed rest and everything." Garren said, sitting down beside me.

"Am I having a baby sitter tonight too then?" I asked sarcastically.

"I think you'll do fine without one." Garren said, but Pierre gave him a weird look. "Since you will be in bed and sleeping." he said, Pierre lowering his gaze.

"But I wanted to go."

"Not if it's not healing, you can't go out." they all sighed, getting upset from having to go through everything over again.

--

I was, throwing daggers angrily at the targets. When I heard the whirling of the blender and low voices from across the hall.

"I don't think it's a good idea to bring her." Garren's voice said.

"But that's who they want." Scott persisted.

"It's the perfect bait." Pierre said. "Plus, she'd be safe with me."

"We had agreed this morning she was not coming. Something is wrong, she's not healing."

"She'll heal." Jason said. "But we aren't taking her. It's an in and out job. We are trying to lessen their numbers."

I growled and tried to concentrate on my throwing.

--

I woke up to someone crashing through the house. I jumped up and went to look. The couch was flipped over and Jason was seething over something. I slowly walked back to my room.

--

The next night, they did the same thing, they didn't let me go. So I took my anger out on the bag, only to get a headache. So I ran around the house only to slip and land on my head. Note to self: must learn to run. I began to think if I could use any of these abilities I'm suppose to have.

"Now what kind of abilities do Vampires have?" I asked myself out loud. "Jumping high... strength, obviously not grace." I rubbed my head. "or shifting... maybe."

My new phone rang... "Hello?"

"Kali?"

"Yes Garren?"

"Uh, if you'd look at my bottom drawer of my desk.. there is stuff there."

I went around to his desk abandoning my thinking and looked into his desk.

"In the tin."

I looked in a green tin to a lot of cash. "Is the stuff green?"

"Yes." Garren said.

"Why do you have it?" I asked.

"Emergency reasons."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, could you bring it down to the police station in like an hour or two?"

"Are you all in there?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"It got big, and now we are being charged."

"Well you should have brought me now shouldn't you?"

"No. But my time is running out. So you'll bring it right?"

"Yes I'll bring it."

"Good. Okay bye..."

"Bye." I hung up my cell. "Sun rise is in... four hours." I looked at the clock.

I was practicing any new abilities for a few hours. All I found about myself was being able to flip off the wall and jump over the couch. Maybe it'll get better, in a few days.

I went to check my room for money for a taxi, and maybe the impound place. In case the money Garren had was not going to be enough. I looked at my alarm clock, it was not working, and it was smashed. I walked up to one of my walls and punched it, leaving a dent.

I smiled, grabbed my money and called a taxi. I walked into the Police station curiously. I asked where my friends were, and was taken to their holding cell.

"Hi." I said trying not to laugh at their bored faces.

"Good." Garren said coming up to me from behind the bars.

"You'd think so huh?" I asked. "Are they allowed out?" I asked the cop.

"If you have the money yeah." he said.

I smiled and waved the wad.

"Okay, if you'd come--" He started but I stopped him.

I looked at the cell beside the boys'. "Please tell me, that is not a holding cell and he is there for a long time?"

"Huh?" the cop looked where I was staring.

"That man, in the colourful tux and long dark hair..." I pointed out Collin.

"Uh... there are a lot of them missy." he said, looking at me funny.

"The guy, right there!" I pointed, quickly thinking up a story. "Collin, he's a creep, who sexually harassed me the other day! I was too scared and in shock to tell anyone and well he's there now." I said making myself cry and hid behind the cop.

Collin looked up in disbelief. The cop looked between me and the Dandy Vampire.

He groaned. "Come with me, we'll write a report... though it may not work. And ring up your friends." he lead me away from the cells. As we left I heard snickering behind me.

Jason and them were let out after another half hour.

"So what did you learn?" I asked sounding like a mom.

"Nothing." Scott said.

I rolled my eyes. But when we left the police shop they all looked at me.

"I can't believe you said that!" Pierre almost fell over from laughing.

"Sexual harassment." Garren giggled.

"And you started to cry!" Scott patted me.

"You think he'll escape from the sun?" I asked, ignoring their compliments.

Jason grunted while the others thought about it...

"Sexual harassment." Garren giggled again. "Just for that I don't think he'd be going too fast."

"How did you come up with that?"

"Well the owie on my neck, and they are pressing charges concluding he is a psychotic perv." I said, proudly.

"Well good for you." Jason said sarcastically.

"I thought it was good." I said. "So what happened that made it big?" I asked.

"They all caught wind of what we were doing apparently, and the Dandies came to join too." Scott said.

"Fucking Collin." Jason said underneath his breath.

"Still think you should have let me tag along."

"You would have bled to death." Garren said dryly.

"I didn't when I ran laps, used the punching bag, or did hurdles over chairs." I said counting the activities on my fingers. "I'm fine now." I smiled.

"You shouldn't do that." Pierre and Garren said together.

"Well I'm fine." I said, showing them my sore closing.

"Told you so." Jason said. "Where the hell is our car!" he yelled looking around the parking lot.

"Uh...either still on the street, or impounded." I said.

"Shit!"

"Don't worry." I said patting Jason who shrugged me off. "Fine, I'll go ask where it is." I said walking back into the police station.

--

I followed Jason around the house until I followed him into his room and he picked me up and placed me outside. I stuck my tongue out and marched to the living area. I sat on Pierre too upset to care about what I was sitting on. He pushed me off and gave me a pillow, and I just leaned on him.

I was laying on the couch on my own trying not to fall asleep when Pierre came up and looked over the couch at me. I gave a half smile and starting to look at the ceiling my eyes making imaginary designs with the rafters.

"Do you like him?" Pierre asked, his hair hanging in his face as he looked at me.

"Who?" I asked, looking at his shrouded face.

"Jason."

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Well it just seems you are worried about him."

"I'm worried about all my new friends, it just happens thought that he might be taking something hard. Hence the extreme anger and the stuff not seeming to work." I said, sitting up.

"Do you know something we don't know?" Pierre asked, a new curiosity forming.

I looked around, "Yeah."

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Pierre got angry.

I looked at him, now seeing part of his face. "Well if you don't tell the others, I'll show you."

He looked at me from behind his glasses and hair.

"Well I don't know if it's working, so that is why I haven't told anyone." I explained perching on the arm rest.

"What is not working?" he asked standing up straight.

I stood up. "This." I said and jumped off the couch doing a back flip in the air. "And this..." I said, twirling around kicking a hole in the wall. "We'll just say Jason made that..." I said blushing.

"How...?" Pierre asked, his face horrified.

I opened my mouth.

"No." Pierre narrowed his eyes.

"No, what? What are you thinking?" I asked, worried.

He growled hit the couch and left. I chased after him holding him back from walking away with incredible ease.

"I bet it's not what you think." I said with a grunt.

"He turned you." he said with a sadness.

I giggled. "No." I smiled, forgetting the fact I thought blood was gross.

"Then how the hell were you able to do that!" he stared down at me.

My smile disappeared. "Well I got his abilities..." I said slowly. "by drinking his blood, just to see if these 'powers' Collin talked about were true."

Pierre's face contorted a bit.

"But there was no bitting on his part." I smiled a bit, "So he has less to burden, but I bet it's bothering him."

Pierre's nose was flaring in anger.

"So you can't tell Garren or Scott. Until I know if it had worked or not. Because nothing has changed exceptionally." I said in seriousness.

He narrowed his eyes and walked away.

"Promise!" I yelled out at him.

He just kept walking. I punched the wall, making another dent, and walked out of the house. I didn't come back until dusk, and I didn't have my cell.

"So?" Jason's voice asked from the chair.

"What?" I asked, standing in the doorway.

"Do you really want to get into trouble?" he asked dryly.

I stood there for a moment before sauntering in and sitting in front of him on the couch. "I really hate them, and I hate my honesty." I growled, grabbing a pillow and twisting it.

"I know you told him." he said darkly. "They are now not talking to me either."

I grunted, like I didn't really care.

"Was it worth it?" he asked.

I sat silently, "I don't know yet." I said truthfully.

He half looked at me, "What did you get out of it?"

"Strength, jumps, speed..." I listed off what I knew.

"What about hearing, sight, smell, any second senses?" he quizzed me.

"I haven't tried."

He growled, "Well try!"

I sat with my eyes closed, and let my mind search anything and everything. I heard my heart beating, then Jason's breathing and his heart, then mumbling further into the house. I didn't have to try and smell the mildew on the couch and walls, it had been bothering me since I first came here, but Jason's drink was on his breath, and the plants and stuff he used were itching my nose. I already knew my night sight had improved from last nights practices, but I didn't know there would be any second senses, or what powers were going to come to me.

As I concentrated my mind's eye blew up in light. I opened my eyes, to see Jason glowing in a grey and red aura. I looked at my hands... which were glowing a light green with grey stripes. I stared at Jason my eyes huge.

"What?" He asked the light distorting his facial features.

I blinked. "You are glowing...?" I tilted my head to the side. I poked him, my green and grey merged a bit with his. Then the lights were gone and everything was normal.

"What?"

"I saw a red-grey glowing light was around you, now its gone." I said, my head still tilted to the side. "Can you do that?" I asked.

He looked at me, scratching his head. "No."

"Do you think it's my power?" I asked, trying not to laugh at myself.

He scoffed.

I started to think, "What about power surges? Like I can see them or whatever..."

He started to laugh.

"Well it would explain what happened during practice." I said, and began thinking of the surge again.

"Maybe..." he looked at me doubtfully.

I stared at Jason, he started to glow. I thought of the surge and my green glow reached out to him. I pushed out my hands and the chair and Jason flipped over. "Ooh." My eyes grew huge, I quickly got up. I pulled him up, smiled, and kissed him before running down the hall.

I listened to the voices getting louder, I slid past the room they were all sitting in and lost my balance. I crashed into the wall, I pushed myself up... Still need to learn to run and stop, I laughed at myself. I slid into the room, Scott, Pierre and Garren were already looking at me.

I was smiling ear to ear. "I got it!"

They were still looking at me. I closed my eyes to try and find that light again, I opened them to the three glowing in blue, with no streaks in them. I pushed out my powers to Scott and punched the air. He slid into the opposite wall, looking extremely surprised. I smiled even brighter.

"Ha, it was a good idea!" I did a little dance, but the lights were making me dizzy.

Jason walked into the room, looking around like something was going to hit him. I giggled and did my little dance around him, then everyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 9-

I spent the morning trying to move things with my new found powers but it went through the objects. The annoying thing was it took a lot of concentration to find the lights, if to find them at all.

I stopped the glow because I started to get a headache. I jumped up and bounced around the house looking for Pierre, the one who must be the most upset at me.

I found him reading a comic book, and I interrupted by asking sweetly, "You mad at me?"

He kept reading without looking up.

"Oh come on, it worked, I'm healed, and I'm not a living dead! Sweet loophole." I said, putting a hand on my hip.

He kept staring at his page.

I rolled my eyes, "You can't be mad at me. Friends should support friends' decisions that do not hurt anyone." I threw out at him, smiling in my head.

"You still didn't answer my question." he said from behind the comic.

I looked at the cover hiding his face, "What question?"

"If you liked Jason." he said quietly, the comic coming down.

I tried to hold in my smile because it seemed like a serious matter. "Well I like him as a friend, and I trust him. If I didn't like him, he would not be here." I confessed. "And if I liked him more than a friend, I don't think I'd be here."

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean you wouldn't be here?"

"I would have ran away or have killed myself in fear. I still don't like vamps, I've just learned to tolerate Jason and befriend him." my nose wrinkling from the thought of blood.

"So are you sure?" he asked with nervousness in his voice.

I could smell the fear, "Yeah, I'm sure. Even if he came up to me with roses and a puppy, my views toward him would not change." I sighed to myself, realizing I was digging myself into a hole. "So is Collin still in jail?" I totally changed the subject.

"As far as we know."

"Okay then. So we are still cool?" I asked before leaving his room.

"Yeah."

I smiled and walked out.

--

I took a walk a few hours before dusk, it was my turn to wake up Jason for once, yay! I felt extremely sarcastic today. I made it to the police station and walked in. The same guard as the night before was there and he noticed me.

"Come to drop the charges missy?" he asked me.

I tried not to laugh, "Definitly not." I said. "I was just still wondering if he is still in holding and if I could talk to him."

"Yeah, he is, for a week or two more before his court date. In restraints by the way, for attacking a guard. I wouldn't want to talk to him, but I guess you can."

He put me in a room with glass separating one part from the other and a phone. I sat down in the chair, and Collin was thrown in wearing an orange jump suit, cuffs, and a guard with a taser walked in behind him. He looked up his anger dissolved to shock and he tried to look presentable. I laughed, only because I was safe on this side. I picked up the phone and so did he.

"Are you being held in a safe dark dank place?" I asked into the receiver.

"Well hello to you too." his voice said. I smiled at him. "And yes, thank you for being so concerned." I laughed harder.

"You are very unwelcome." I said. "So guess what I did?"

"I have a feeling I'm going to be told."

"Shown actually." I closed my eyes to find the lights and opened them. I looked at Collin who was glowing grey, I glanced at the guard who was all yellow. I pushed my glow past the glass toward Collin and slowly pushed him back on his chair. He looked at me in surprise. I smiled.

"You found it." he smiled.

"Well yeah... how did you know it would be this?" I asked.

"Your energies are immense. You are more impressive than I thought." He stared at me, giving me chills.

"Okay..." I said, now wanting to leave.

"Who turned you?" he looked into my eyes and I looked away.

"No one." I said, looking at the phone.

"You did something."

"Yeah I did."

"What?" he asked sounding interested.

"Loophole." I said, finally looking at him.

"Jason." he spat.

I smiled ear to ear. "Now that we are on the same page now. I'll see you in court mister." I hung up the receiver and buzzed myself out of the room.

--

I opened Jason's coffin and looked down at him. I've never seen him sleep before and today was no different because he wasn't asleep, since he was vampire. I left and went to wait for instruction in the living area with the guys.

"Where did you go a few hours ago?" Scott asked.

"A long walk. I was thinking what was up with me." I answered.

"You forgot your phone again." he said.

"It wasn't on, but I had it." I said.

"Don't do that again." he said.

"Yeah, all the Dandies except Collin were set loose again." Garren said.

I smiled. "So that is what we are doing?"

"If Jason gives us clearance." Scott said.

"Cool. I can see if these serges work."

Garren looked at me. "I still don't get what you mean." he said in curiosity.

"Well I see glowing lights around myself and you guys sometimes. And my light can reach into others, and I guess it's like a longer arm or whatever." I tried to explain.

"You can see auras?" Pierre asked in clarification.

I looked at him, "I guess...?"

Jason walked in. "Everyone ready?"

Garren held up his hand and looked at me, "Are you sure you know how to work these new powers?"

I looked at him, "I know the just of them, and they don't feel like they are going to explode in my face. I have to pay attention or they don't work." I said.

"Okay."

"Now we are ready." I chimed in.

I sat in the back of the car.

"Kay kay." I said. "I wanna try something." I said to Pierre and Scott. I concentrated in the dark until the car was alight with unseen energies. I pushed my green and grey out to Scott, my green touched his blue. I tried willing my energy to lift his arm but it was not working. "Do you feel anything?" I asked him.

"Tugging, why is that you?" he asked.

"I think so. I'm trying to lift your arm." I said trying again, and it still didn't work. "It's not working..." I growled.

"Maybe you can't do that?" Scott offered.

"Maybe." I said sadly.

We got out of the car and looked around. I was finally finding this all boring, until I saw a soft glow near us. Maybe we are being ambushed.

"You are going to regret what you did to us." A short dandy walked from the shadows.

We looked at him.

"I rather think you are going to regret being on this planet." I said.

"What do you want?" Jason yelled.

"He wants her when he gets out. And that is what he will get, and you'll all regret it." He said, obviously lost without his leader.

I accidentally made eye contact with him and our energies met. I swiftly punched the air, sending him into a building. He slid down onto the ground.

"Well he won't get far, especially with me by his side." I yelled at the unconscious vamp.

"That does come in handy." Pierre said.

I went up and dusted the vamp, "It does, doesn't it?"

--

I begged Jason to let me do patrol on my own on countless accounts before the court day Collin had. That day was bothering me, why hadn't he just poof gone or whatever and like reeked vengeance on me and the guys a long time ago? What is he trying to pull? There is the small chance though he is being a model Dandy despite he is a conniving Vampiric bastard. I was really hoping that was the case when I went to the evening court time to make a stupid appearance.

I was laughing my ass off when the judge said he was innocent. I was really trying not to go into hysterics, but it was not working. Tears poured down my face. I knew he had no control over me but he was extremely creepy.

He walked up to me and smiled in my face.

"I'm getting a restraining order." I growled back to his smile.

He made a pouty face, "Ooh."

"Then I'll kill you." I pushed myself to smile.

He tsked me and walked out a free demon into the night. I was so thinking of smashing the judge repeatedly against the wall. But I couldn't... though I could run after Collin and kick his lily white ass... though he may have done that poof thing and left. I ran out anyways, and he was gone.

I swore under my breath and phoned the guys to pick me up. I started to walk, because I knew they were going to be awhile.

"Hello Love." Collin said, walking in front of me, blocking the path.

"Fuck off." I said.

"Love to, but I have the small problem of not having you." he bit his lip.

I started to wish my powers would work under these circumstances of being pressured so I can't think of the serges. "Yeah that is really not going to happen." I said.

"I'd like to think otherwise."

"Again, I can--"

"Push me down." He laughed. "You don't know your powers yet, so you are not a big threat. Plus you don't have any weapons on you."

I frowned. "That wasn't what I was going to say."

"It might have well been." He said, standing beside me. "Now shall we walk and talk?"

"No, you bit me." I said, backing off.

He looked at me. "Yeah, there is no point on biting you love. You are already tied to that Jason boy."

I made a face.

"Care to join me?" he asked crooking his arm invitingly.

"I'm being picked up, I'd rather not be seen with you." I said still shying away.

"That can easily be fixed." he said.

Not sure what to do, I stood in my spot. "You can walk on your own." I said.

"I could but I'd really like the company." he smiled.

"The court room is just right over there with cops. I can start screaming and you'd probably be in a lot of trouble." I said, my confidence shot.

"On the contrary you have nothing against me."

"You bit me." I said.

He sighed. "Instead of arguing and wasting precious time, we could talk. We are both unarmed--"

"You have teeth." I pointed out. "I don't even have a pen, it's not fair enough to talk."

He picked up a piece of concrete and broke it off into a sharper piece, he put it in my hand. "I think that will suffice. A rock. The second most primitive thing next to teeth."

I looked at the heavy 'rock' in my hand, then looked at him. "You are weird."

He smiled.

"Fine, we'll sit and talk. No walking off." I said sitting on the curb. He sat beside me, a bit too close.

"Why wouldn't you want to join us anyway? With the power we have and such..." he asked me looking at his hands.

I looked at him. "That is why I want to kill vampires, because they have the power."

"So you do not want power?" he asked looking at me in a new light.

"Nope."

"Yet you found how to get your power, when you do not want 'Power'..." He mulled over.

I said nothing, once again I dug myself into a hole.

He chuckled to himself, catching what I did. "And you have never thought why you can tell a vampire from a mortal? Never had you wondered if you were meant to be with us?"

I gaped, before composing myself again. "Intuition? Natural selection? You guys smell?"

His chuckle morphed into a laugh. "You are one odd child."

"I try, but really. Dude, Collin, where the hell did you get that I was 'meant to be with you?' That is a very gross thought, blood doesn't taste good." I said, crumbling the rock a bit in my hand.

He was still smiling which was scary. "You are special, and should be with others who can help you. Seriously, can those hunters really see your potential, or if they can... could they sacrifice things to make you greater? I do not think so. You want the power, and if you come to me, you will definitly get it."

My phone rang, and I picked it up. "Hi." I waited a bit. "If I had cab money I would... Well it's not my fault that I was relying on you... No you are dumb... I'm fucking serious, I'm not walking... I don't care, get your ass over here... Who cares... well you are wrong... screw you, I have nothing. If I am found on the road dead the next morning or whatever I will haunt you in the next world!" I screamed into the receiver, closing the phone swiftly. I sniffed and calmed down, then stared at the yellow line on the road. "I could go and ask the cops..." I said out loud to myself.

"No ride?" I heard a smile on Collin's voice.

I growled.

"I'll bring you, if you'll hear me out and at least consider." he said, I could feel him staring at me.

"You know where they live?" I asked after brooding over my predicament.

"You could tell me."

"No. It's okay." I got up and dusted myself off. I threw the rock at him before walking up to the court house.

I was dropped off, thanks to the friendly neighborhood police force, now thinking I'm a paranoid freak. I looked around trying to find any vampiric energies besides my own and Jason's before I burst into the house seething.

"Basterds, all of you!" I screamed into the house. "He won, he's out and about, and he was stalking me. We need a fucking code name, like snake, because I couldn't say anything on the stupid phone because he was right behind me!" my voice getting hoarse.

"Fuck." Jason said from his chair.

I stared Jason down. "You owe me for not picking me up. I waited an hour or whatever waiting for the cops to finish their paper work before I got to go home."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"I mean it Mister Vampire!" I said, and stomped off to my room to think.

This was the second stupid time I voluntarily talked to Collin. Is this becoming a pattern? I snarled at myself for being dumb.

I heard a knock at my door. I looked up and saw Jason, one of the last people out of all the hunters I wanted to see, like usual.

"What!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry for not picking you up. It was a bad judgment call on my part." He said lowly.

"You've been making a lot of those 'bad judgment calls'." I pointed, picking at my pillow.

He looked at me blankly, "What is your point, I said sorry."

"Just admit you have no idea what the vampires are up to," I said. "and let me do what I was born to do."

He gave me that blank face again.

"I will tell you what I am up to and you may comply if you want." I said, looking directly at him instead of my pillow.

He growled deep in his throat. "Then what are you going to be up to?"

We made eye contact, "I'll tell you when I'm ready, now go away and close the door when you leave." My eyes flashed with the coloured energies for a brief moment, but I was too shocked that Jason just left without saying anything and closed the door, that I didn't exactly notice. I jumped up and ran out.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I asked his back.

He turned around looking slightly confused. "I don't think so."

I ran to find Garren. "I think I have the power of suggestion." I said in awe.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, like how often would Jason really listen to me? He would do it sarcastically, right? Well I just made him leave and close the door." I said, like it was the most freakiest thing ever.

"Maybe he has more respect for you?" Garren said, having extreme amounts of doubt in his voice.

"Yeah that's it." I agreed sarcastically. "Respect..."

"I agree." Garren said. "So I got nothing. Did you at least do it on purpose?"

"I think I did." I said. "I think I'm going to find Scott to practice on... or Pierre for hitting me last week during practice."

"Okay, you do that, and tell me how it goes." Garren shook his head and walked away.

I slid and toppled into Pierre's room. "I need a dummy to practice on." I said.

He looked up confused, laying on his bed reading another comic. "What?"

"I think I have the power of suggestion." I said smiling.

"What?" he now looked scared, and confused.

"Well Jason has gone to bed, so like I need someone to practice on." I said happily ignoring his signs.

"Huh?"

"You are not very cooperative." I said, sitting on his bed by his feet.

"But I'm confused." he replied.

"Well screw you, stop being confused and help me." I said turning to face him.

"With what?"

I sigh, "Okay the story is I told Jason to leave and close the door behind him, and he did just that, right after I said it. How freaky weird is that?" I said hitting his leg for emphasis.

"Weird... so why do you want me?"

"To practice on silly." I giggled. "I must make sure I have the power of suggestion like I found out how I could move people around."

He looked at me, "How come you didn't ask Scott or Garren?"

"Pay back. You flipped me too many damn times." I said plainly.

"I said I was sorry."

"And you are acting weird." I added.

He looked at me funny.

"Do you like Jason, those questions, and getting extremely mad at me. I'm not that dumb, I think..." I stopped to think about this for a bit.

He still had that funny almost horrified look on him.

"You like me, now do what I ask!" I smiled prettily.

"I do not." he said jumping up.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, you are still helping for bruising me."

"But I said I was sorry!" he said trying to run for the door.

Our eyes met as he was half freaking out, "Shut up and sit down."

He sat, and waited quietly.

I looked at him, then around the room. "Eye contact is needed?" I asked myself.

He shook his head. "What were you going to do?" he asked.

I looked at him with an eye brow up. "I don't know..." I felt confused, but I looked him in the eyes. "Go shut the door." He got up and shut it without question. I looked at him again, he gave me a weird look. "Do a dance." I tried not laugh as he did a little dance. "So by the way what were we talking about?" I asked, swinging my legs under his bed.

"Were we talking about anything?" He asked, then noticed he was standing in the middle of his room.

"I don't remember. I guess it's not important." I smile slightly. "Well I'm going to bed." I walked out of his room. Maybe I should have asked him if he really likes me... I thought to myself walking down the hall. Walking in to the living area as Garren was cleaning up.

"It works and it is fun." I said, sitting on his desk.

Garren looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"Pierre dances funny." I smile.

"Yeah he does... did you try anything else?"

"Uh close the door, and made him sit..." I said.

"My aren't you the devil's child?" he said sarcastically.

"I didn't want to know stuff, like who is his crush, or what his secret desire is, or even if he sleeps with a stuffed animal at night." I shrugged.

Garren giggled.

--

It was a few hours before dusk again and I found my way to the Dandies' hide out. I was quickly attacked by a vampire who was easily dusted. I walked in, and was attacked by three more vamps, I dusted two and held the other one by his ear.

"I'm here to talk to Collin, and I'm willing to wait." I said pushing him away. I found a seat and sat down. It didn't take long for the dandy Dandy of a vamp to show his so called pretty face.

"My this is a surprise." he said, pulling up a chair.

I rolled my eyes.

"To what do I owe this honor?" he asked, pushing a hair out of his face.

"Nothing. I've come here to actually talk, and not make excuses." I said, crossing my legs like a lady. "They don't care."

"Oh isn't that sad." he said.

I sighed. "So are we going to talk or have I just wasted energy?"

"Yes of course, we will talk. What would you like to talk about?"

"I want to know where you got the knowledge of these powers I possess?" I said, looking at him, but not in his eyes.

He chuckled, "You mean the fact that there is one slayer in each generation that has superior powers than the rest. Many know of this fact, mortal or immortal."

"You do know that I am not one of The Slayers... right?" I said the thing that was on my mind. "I took the place of one, in her memory."

"But you did not volunteer for this position. You were chosen. As like your friend was chosen to work for the dark side. It was an equilibrium trick of nature. That is why you were given these powers. But now it is your choice. Your friend is dead, and you are free to choose between what you want to fight for. One will enhance your powers, and the other will dull them." he said, staring at me the entire time.

"I see." I said, feeling overwhelmed and impressed.

He sniffed the air, "All the facilities you may ever need are in my power."

"I have a question though... If I stay with the Hunters I may kill as many vampires as I want, something I enjoy a lot. But if I stay with you and your kind, what benefits will I have besides killing the hunters including Jason, and having facilities to help me build my power?" I said, saying the only reason that was keeping from joining them.

He smirked, "Benefits?"

"Yeah benefits."

He looked a bit surprised, "Protection, long life..."

"I see." feeling unimpressed. "Want to try and impress me a little more?" I asked, trying to buy myself off before I leave.

He slightly bit his lip, "But were you serious?"

"Very serious." I said, always wanting the highest bidder.

"We need you, I need you. I want you to rule the underworld beside me." He said trying not to sell himself off as begging.

"Sounds great..." I said before looking into his eyes. "but you can leave and go jump off a bridge while I think about it." I smiled. His eyes went blank and as he got up I followed him out.

--

As I walked back I turned on my phone, and began thinking that this suggestion thing was extremely fun. The only problem being that I could have killed him, unless the trance thing doesn't last long with him... I cursed myself out loud, and ironically the phone rang.

"Where are you?" I heard Pierre say.

"Walking."

"Where?"

"On a street."

"Which one?"

"Uh... I'll tell you in five minutes.."

"Are you near home?"

"I don't know, I didn't time myself."

"What?"

"I ... am... on... corner of main...and ... third." I said passing a stop sign.

"Okay... are you alright? It is getting dark."

"Yeah I'm good."

"Okay, we'll come your way to pick you up."

"Oh how gracious of you, I feel oh so humbled by your loving kindness and --" click, I heard the phone die... I looked at the battery, and it read zero. I sigh and waited at the stop sign to get picked up. I felt another presence and I turned around quickly. A Dandy was standing in front of me, ready to either tap my shoulder or attack.

"Why don't you want to join?" He asked.

"Did you just follow me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay don't do that again." I said. "Now the reason I do not want to join a gang of vampires is because I'm still a mortal. Immortals and mortals do not mix, if you did not know this from Vampire school already."

"But we are nice..." he replied.

"You bite. That's not very nice." I reprimanded him.

"Hey it's a vampire thing, and we are territorial." he shrugged.

"I see, and what is your name?"

"Darren."

"Darren, if you do not walk away I will have to kick your ass." I said, and added. "I really rather hang out with mortals than vampires."

"If you want it that way, fine. But then I'd watch my back if I were you." he said and left.

The car turned a corner sharply and stopped in front of me. I crawled over Pierre to get to the middle.

"Hunting, or surveillance?" I asked from the back.

"Hunting." Jason said, not looking back, his feet on the dashboard.

"Good thing I wore my hunting clothes then. They are just so comfy." I smiled, looking at my patched knees.

"Do you have weapons on you?" Scott asked.

I pulled out my dagger and two stakes, he rolled his eyes and handed me a gun.

We made it to the punks' alley. I got that we were just thinning out the population, in secret. Instead of what they tried before, brawl with every gang in the city on a public street.

We were attacked quickly as the scouts notified their leader. I rolled my eyes, pocketing the gun and took out my stakes. I was fighting with a girl, until she ripped my shirt. I swear ever since the practices I was made to take, my moves got slower. But it was my shirt, my favourite shirt that I had for two years, and it was now ripped.

As quickly as my anger flared up so did my sight for energies. Everyone was lightly glowing, and my green intensified and grew to an enormous size. My energy reached everyone, including the hunters.

"Run!" I screamed out, readying to kick the bitch who was smiling at my blood dripping onto my shirt. I spin kicked the girl and every single vampire was thrown far from where they were once standing. The hunters ducked but still slid a few feet. I looked around and all Punk Vamps were dusted except one, who I hit with my crossbow.

I helped everyone up, feeling proud yet scared.

"That was scary." Pierre said, his eyes huge behind his glasses.

Jason looked at me, and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. "We need to talk, now!" and dragged me off to behind a building.

I looked at him, his grey light minimizing his red.

"What the hell was that!" he seethed through his teeth.

"She ripped my shirt." I said, like I was justified. "I was angry."

"So now your powers are triggered by emotion? That is just great to know!" He growled.

"Well, I could have stopped it easily, hence warning you." I said, starting to feel like a child.

"Well then you should have stopped it, instead of warning us." he almost yelled, his teeth bared.

"I was sick and tired of the vampires. They are now gone. I warned you, and you are safe. What is your problem!" I yelled back at him.

He looked down at me, "Maybe helping you wasn't a good idea." he said quietly.

I gapped at him, "Then the Dandies would have me, and you wouldn't be here. Just have patience and I'll get this all down pat."

He was breathing hard trying to calm down.

"You know, if you calm down more... your human side will be able to control your vampirisum." I said looking at his aura as his red streaks became thin strands.

He growled.

"Wait..." I said looking at him in a new light. "I never asked you this... but how come you have human colour in your aura?" I cocked my head to the side, looking at his lights more attentively.

"What do you mean!" he asked, his teeth still bared.

"I've been noticing that all vampires' auras are plain grey. Yours has red streaks in it. And I apparently had a green aura and now it has grey streaks." I said, my sight becoming normal again.

He backed up into the building hitting the back of his head against the wall.

"You look like you have seen a ghost..." I said, backing away a bit.

He started walking away without finishing his lecture. I followed slowly behind him. It was an awkward silent car ride back to the warehouse. Jason got out without slamming the door and just walked in and kept on walking. I looked around thinking if I should stay with the guys, but I found myself running after Jason.

When I caught up he pushed me lightly away and kept walking, and I just kept up with him.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want to hear that." I said once we were well out of ear shot of the guys.

He kept walking then turned into his room and shut the door on my face.

"I promise never to use my powers like that ever again. But maybe your aura means something..." I talked into the door. "Like there is a cure or something..." I said and started to lightly hit my head on his door, trying to figure out what to do now. The door opened and my head hit a chest. I looked up.

"You really think so?" Jason said, looking at me with seriousness.

"A good possibility. If you just keep to your human side, I guess anything is possible." I said, feeling some confidence in my words.

Before I knew it Jason held my chin and lifted it a bit, his lips lightly pressed against mine. I could feel my blood rush to my face. The kiss broke and I backed up, staring at him. He looked at me calmly his eyes soft, "Thanks." he said and walked back to his room.

I walked away in staggered way before I could begin walking straight to my room. I flopped on my bed, took by pillow and began screaming into it. Garren walked in.

"Are you trying to suffocate yourself?" He asked, looking at me funny. He walked over and took my pillow away.

I grabbed it back and hid my face. "He kissed me." I growled feeling dumb.

Garren looked at me. "Who?"

I mumbled.

"Pardon? It's not like a vamp, and that's why you have been going out on walks, is it?" Garren asked, trying to get me to look him in the eyes.

I growled lowly, "Jason."

"Jason." he said to himself. "Jason! No shit!"

"Is that a happy thing or a surprise thing?" I asked not catching his tone.

"I dunno. It's weird." Garren said, sitting up and staring at the wall. "So..."

"What?" I asked angrily but confused.

Garren looked at the ceiling, "Do you like him?" giving me a quick glance.

"Does he like like me?" I asked, instead of answering his question.

"Uh... I dunno. But do you like him?" he asked again.

"To tell the truth, I don't know. I like him as a really good friend, to like turn to and stuff, but I really don't think I like him that way. I like..." I could feel myself blush. "someone else..."

"I see." Garren said, still not looking at me. "But it is not a vampire?"

"No it is not." I said. "I'm going to go ask Pierre if I can see his Sais. Stakes aren't so fun any more." I said and slid off my bed with my pillow to my chest.

"He went to bed." Garren said.

I stopped and turned around. "Oh." I looked at him in thought. "Do you think he'd be upset if I borrowed them?" I asked.

"I wouldn't, but whatever." Garren said.

I came back to my bed and made room for myself and curled into a ball.

"Are you depressed now?" he asked looking down at my form.

I moaned.

"It was just a kiss, it's not like the end of the--" Garren stopped. "Hmm..." he began thinking.

"I believe you were looking for the word world." I said, muffled by the pillow.

"I think you've gotten yourself into a jam." he said not making me feel better. "Can I guess who you like?"

"Whatever." I said curling tighter into a ball.

"Pierre." he said.

"Good, now go away so I can sulk." I said, closing my eyes.

I could feel his pride grow, before he said. "Why should you sulk? You have two hot guys after you." he said in a joking voice. I groaned. "Okay you are obviously not happy with that."

"Really you think?"

"So you want to choose Pierre over Jason?" Garren said.

I groan again. "My predicament is that I have been sired by Jason, therefore in vampiric law I am tied to him. But I can only see him has a friend and I guess protector and that is it. Then I worry about the laws and how strong they are, cause I really like Pierre. He is like so awesome and everything, he makes me giggle a lot. It's just the stupid thing of supposedly being owned by Jason in law, then liking someone else. It's like cheating in a relationship." I said. "It's confusing." I concluded.

"Wow." Garren looked like he was at a loss. "I don't think Jason thinks he owns you."

"But I feel he thinks I owe him." I said.

Garren was thinking. "I don't think so... man this is hard subject."

"Agreed. Something that you should to do compared to what you want to do." I sighed sitting up holding the pillow. "Just like Collin said."

"What?..." Garren stared at me in shock.

I just realized what I had said. "He said something like that before I got bit." I said covering up my visits.

"I'm sorry I can't help you, but if you need someone to help you organize your thoughts I guess you can come talk to me." Garren said.

"You are leaving now aren't you?" I asked.

"It's seven in the morning, I'm tired. Sorry." Garren said patting my shoulder before leaving.

I rolled over and screamed into my pillow again.


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 10-

I woke up and put my head on the kitchen table. It was one in the afternoon, and I had the day off. I didn't want to face Jason or Pierre today. Stupid Garren got me to say what was on my mind, not even my diary could do that. I stared at the fridge imagining it falling over and crushing my heart so I could not use it any more.

"Good afternoon." Garren said, taking juice from the fridge interrupting my stare. "How are you feeling?" he sounded too chipper.

"I want to crawl in a hole and die." I replied.

Garren smiled a bit. "Oh don't take it that hard. It's not like they dumped you or anything. Or even have called a duel over you."

I had to laugh at that.

"Hi..." Pierre said, after we stopped talking.

I smiled, remembering his sais. "I want to see your sais after... brunch." I said to Pierre as he got himself orange juice.

"Kay." he said, obviously not quite awake.

--

Pierre and I were parrying. I had his sais and he had his sword. I got poked twice, and was apologized to many times. I really had the most fun locking his sword in the sais trying not to let him slide it out of my grip. He sighed after like ten minutes, stopped and took the sais away from me. I had to pout, they were so cool.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to use them. You use them as daggers not something to trap a sword." he said.

I felt sheepish, but I said what I was thinking. "I know that, but it was fun, cause you can use them to trap stuff in."

He was trying not to show that he thought I was dumb. "Yes I know, but are you wanting to use them, like in a fight?"

"Oh could I, please, please!" This was one of the coolest things ever, I thought to myself ever since I found them in his locker.

He looked at me, then at his weapons. "Fine, just let me teach you how to use them."

"Okay!" I said, not caring that Angelica's trainer had already told us about them, including their origins and stuff. Man that was a boring class.

By the end of the lesson I admit I learned things I did not know about. But it was so awesome because I get to take them along next hunt, this time I will try not to use my powers. I ran up to Scott and Garren to show them what I learned.

"Pierre can do that." Scott said obviously.

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't do that until he taught me." I said, taking turns spinning them in each hand.

"Oh. That's cool." Scott said.

I smiled and ran off, to practice some more.

"If I knew those things would make her that happy, I would have bought them like weeks ago." Scott said in disbelief.

"Yeah, buy the girl weapons instead of roses." Garren said, going to his computer.

"I like roses too!" I yelled from the hall.

--

Tonight was my turn to wake Jason up again. Which was odd, because I did it just the other day. Maybe my name was put into a hat or something, I laughed. Walking to Jason's room, I noticed that the Priest guy was in the house again. I smiled at him, and walked quickly away, it was like the third time I saw him around. Was he like trying to purify the house or what? Coming back to the living area I flipped down the hall in a happy way, passing the priest again. I dismounted off the couch and landed on the ground on my butt. I scowled and got up, Scott snickering from a chair.

"Aren't we graceful today." Garren said, walking to his desk.

I mocked him in a high pitched voice and sat on the couch with a flop, rubbing my backside. Pierre walked in the front door, and handed me a bag. I looked up at him.

"It's for you."

I opened the bag to a brown paper box, which I opened too. I looked at the shinny weapons with red leather handles.

"I'd like mine back." he said. "I thought about it, and you lose stuff too easily. So go ahead and lose your own."

Garren and Scott leaned over me and looked at my new sais. I was just smiling, I now own the sweetest weapons ever! I jumped up, grabbed Pierre hugged him tight before kissing him.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I repeated. I grabbed the box and ran to my room to trade off his for my new weapons. I came running back and he was in the same position he was when I hugged him. I handed his Sais back to him and I went back to admiring mine.

Jason walked in, the Priest no where in sight.

"Look what Pierre got me!" I smiled holding up my new sais.

"That's nice." Jason said, not paying attention.

"Can I use them tonight?" I asked.

"We ARE going hunting." he replied. I smiled and hugged my new weapons.

"Do we want Kali to do that thing she did last night?" Scott asked. I looked up, and Jason looked at Scott like he was insane.

"I said I wouldn't." I answered.

Jason nodded.

"Why not, that was cool." Scott said.

"In case something bad happens." I said.

"Don't you have like control?" Scott asks.

I shrug. "It's just in case."

--

I baited myself for the Skinheads. Hoping against hope that the guys were here to back me up this time, because I didn't have my weapons on me. We agreed to me having weapons once they charge at me. It was nerve wrecking waiting and walking, trying to be innocent, especially when I could see all the vampires slowly closing in on me.

"Mm, fresh meat." I heard a voice behind me.

I rolled my eyes, and turned around trying to look terrified.

"Oh don't be scared, what I'm about to do won't hurt," He said coming out from the shadows, smiling. "much.

I sarcastically gasp "Oh no."

Three more vampires started to close in on me.

I screamed, shortly after my mouth was closed by a hand. My green energy burst out, wrapping around the vamp who was holding me tight. The guys ran out and started to fight. I kick the vampire in the shin and punched him into a dumpster.

Pierre quickly threw my Sais at me, and I stabbed a vampire quickly. Once the fight started the Police surrounded the area. They came out with their clubs and bared sharp teeth.

I tapped Jason on the shoulder as he held a skinhead above his head.

"The police are vampires?" I asked, watching the gang member fly far into the distance. He looked at the policemen coming toward us.

"Shit." he spat.

I looked at the others. "Do we kill them?" I asked very confused.

"What do you think?" he looked at me.

"Can I PLEASE just dust them, so no one will notice?" I asked, the police were closing in with their eerie grey auras.

"You think you can without pulling a stunt like last night?" he asked me.

"Yep." I smiled, twirling my sais.

"Fine, do it." He said and ran off, to get the others.

I stopped a club from coming down on my head with my weapons. I stabbed the man with my left hand. I focused all my energy into all true vampires and I quickly pushed out my arms. They all went flying in different directions, not all of them were dusted.

I heard many foot steps coming toward us, Jason and I looked up from killing any unconscious vamps.

"My that was impressive." Collin came out from the shadows with more than twenty Dandy vampires. "I applaud your great performance. I really would not have thought you were capable of doing such a feat."

I threw a sai at him, only for him to catch it inches from his face.

"Yet, that was not." he mused, dropping my weapon to the ground.

"Great, a party." Garren smiled.

A vampire hissed at him.

"So have you made a choice yet?" he asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Pierre asked, readying his sword.

"Kali of course." He looked at me. "She is half mortal and vampire now. I'm giving her a choice."

I looked around, "Where is that Darren guy? Didn't he tell you my answer awhile ago?"

"Yeah and I killed him for that. So what is your answer?"

Everyone was looking at me.

"Do I have to answer now?" I asked, feeling small from the stares I was getting.

"Yes." Jason and Collin said together.

I smiled. "I choose... The Hunters."

"Bad choice." Collin said, taking off a glove.

"I don't think that was a bad choice." I said, readying my weapons.

He dropped the glove and all the vampires swarmed us. It wasn't long until we were over powered. The only reason I was not using my power was because I was waiting for Jason to give me the 'okay' again. Which in my opinion was stupid, but I had that good ducky feeling and I had to wait for instructions. Seven and counting vampires were dusted in my wake. I didn't look around to see anyone else's progress.

"Kali!" Garren yelled.

"What!" I screamed over the fighting and yelling.

"Help!" he yelled.

"Am I the secret weapon or what!" I yelled, pushing down a vampire. I looked around at all the auras, but before I could think of my next move someone had my throat in their grasp. Closing off my air supply, fast. I was gasping trying to remove the hand around my neck.

"Not how I wanted you to end up. But it's well enough." Collin's voice said into my ear.

I could see my aura fading as I dangled in his grasp. I fell from his grasp as he hissed out in pain. I was gasping, and looked up to see a sword stuck through his knee.

"Could he have aimed higher?" I gasped out loud. I got up, just as Collin was pulling the sword out of his knee. I quickly punched out my energy making him fly.

"Jason!" I screamed, and he turned around just being missed by a vampire. "Go kill him." I smile down at the vampire leader. I walked up to him just as he was getting up, I kicked in the sword so it stuck in the ground still attached to his knee. "I wonder if you can do the disappearing act now?"

Jason quickly came up and stabbed a stake into the Dandy leader's heart. He fell apart like ash.

I pushed out my energy out like tenticals and made all the Dandies fly. They were soon all dusted. I was panting still trying to get the thought of his hands around my neck out of my head. We looked around at the damage, finally noticing Garren unconscious. I ran to him, and understood he had the same problem I had. He was bleeding from the neck, obviously more than just a bite. As Jason got to Garren, I got up and swiftly ripped off one of Scott's shirt sleeves, and tied it around Garren's neck tightly.

"So, do you think he'll be alright?" I asked, looking at his pale face.

Jason sat him up. "I dunno. Take his feet." he ordered me.

We walked to the car. The whole ride, all I could smell was his blood and it was making my stomach churn.

"I'd just like to say, you could have asked for my shirt." Scott said to me from the front.

I rolled my eyes, but concentrated on how slow Garren's heart was beating.

"His breathing." Jason warned me.

I checked the tightness of the sleeve, hearing his soft breathing sounds too. Pierre was looking worried, trying to read my face.

"Garren?" I said.

"Wake up dude." Pierre said, trying to keep him up right.

"Was I this bad, or should we take him to the hospital?" I asked, his heart slowing down even more.

"And you don't think the hospital is run by vamps?" Jason said.

I looked up. "I see..."

"Just keep an eye on him." Jason said, accelerating the car.

"Remember, you weren't out." Pierre said, looking at me.

"Right." I said, trying not to choke up on the smell that was over taking me. I ripped off a sleeve from my sweater, and pressed it to his neck; Scott's sleeve was not holding the blood back.

"Uh.. he's cold." Pierre said sharply.

I put the rest of my sweater on him, rubbing his arms.

"Why the fuck do we have to live so far away from things!" I cursed, as I barely could hear him breath.

Everything was quiet until Jason swore really loudly.

"What!" we screamed.

"Kali, cut yourself."

"What!" Scott and Pierre yelled.

I just stared.

"You are half. Just do it." he yelled quickly looking back at me.

I stared between, Garren, Jason, and my wrist. I held my breath, tears full of fear burned at my eyes. I took my dagger and sliced my wrist open, despite the horror Pierre had on his face. I opened Garren's mouth and my blood dribbled into it. The throat reflex started and my blood went down his gullet.

We dragged him onto the couch, his breath slowly got stronger, as we waited.

Jason grudgingly left so he could escape the sun but Pierre, Scott, and I stayed and watched him.

"Maybe we should put him in his room..." Pierre said, furrowing his eye brows. "Remember how Jason took it?" he looked at Scott who cringed.

"But, but, he wasn't dead, and I am a half. Maybe he won't turn..." I said, noticing his skin colour wasn't going back to normal.

Scott looked back at Pierre, "Let's hope."

I bit my lip, and chewed on it nervously before I ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. I took out the goss and anti-septic wipes. His breathing was getting better when I came back to clean his wound. My eyes burst into seeing auras, Garren was barely glowing at all, and the others' auras were shinning extremely bright blue.

Waiting impatiently until one in the afternoon was extremely hard. Scott was already snoozing on a chair, I was sitting on the floor, and Pierre was sitting at the kitchen table. Garren's aura was getting brighter each hour, but his facial colour was not improving. I was totally beating myself up inwardly for not reacting faster to everything. Not that any of this was my fault, but now I had a soul on my shoulders. It was burning a hole into my conscience.

I began thinking if this was how Jason felt. Can't be that much difference, besides that Garren and I were just friends, and Jason and I were... training buddies? Ooh, I thought to myself, Jason likes me; I like Pierre; I think Pierre likes me; I hope Garren does not get into this mix. This is so confusing, and stressful--

I heard a groan and I got up and looked over the couch. Garren was making a face.

"Garren?" I called. His breathing got heavier, his face was turning red and contorting. Then he screamed. Scott fell out of his chair and Pierre slid to a stop in front of the couch.

"Garren!" I said, pushing him a bit. He calmed down, just as fast as he flipped out.

"He sounds just like Jason had..." Scott said.

I dropped my head, life had just became complicated.

"Okay, you two rest, while I watch." Scott said.

"I can stay up." I said defensively, Pierre nodded with me.

"But like what if he gets up and wants to feed?" Scott asked.

"What if not?" I asked.

"Well if you are tired then you'll have more trouble keeping him down." Scott said.

"I don't tire, especially if I don't eat. Plus he's small, he'll be easy to keep down." I replied.

"Not if he's a vampire." Scott said.

I jumped up and took Scott down. "I'm good." I said holding him in a head lock. He grunted trying to get out. I let him go.

Eight o'clock rolled around, I didn't bother to eat. I heard rustling I looked over the couch and Garren was wiggling. I perched on the arm rest nearest his feet and watched him. He was breathing hard and now flailing his arms. I cocked my head to the side, wondering if I had done that too.

He gave a short scream before bolting up into the sitting position, panting. He was drenched in sweat and his eyes with tiny pupils were staring directly at me.

"Pierre! Scott!" I called behind me, as they had left for a bathroom break.

I waved a hand in front of Garren. "Hi?" I said, trying not to be creeped out by his eyes.

He calmed down, and laid back down.

"Hey, Garren?" I called. "Are you asleep?" I got off the arm rest and walked around, to see him staring at the ceiling without blinking. "Dude?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. His pupils returned back to normal, before he finally blinked.

"Wow, that was --" He started then looked up at me.

"You okay?" I asked, as Pierre and Scott jogged up.

He was silent, but blinking. "My neck hurts like a bitch!" he cried out, grabbing his wound.

"Smile!" me and Pierre said together, looking at his teeth.

"Do you want to eat anything?" Scott asks.

"No..." Garren said.

"Does this mean he is fine?" I asked.

He looked between us. "I got bit didn't I?" he groaned.

"Yep." I said. "And I had to sire you. So now we are waiting."

He stared at me unblinkingly again, which was extremely creepy.

Scott gasped, "This is like resident evil!"

I stared at him. "This is vampire hood, not zombies. And that movie is a lot creepier than what we are dealing with."

"We should make a movie." Scott joked.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, " Pierre agreed. "Once we get all the vampires all done and over with."

"As long as I'm not killed, I have no problem." I said.

"You what now?" Garren finally said something.

"Gave you my blood." I replied. "I don't know how it works. I don't have fangs, and you don't have fangs but you are here... when you were dieing." I looked at Pierre. "I may have to ask Jason how that the no fangs differential still makes me a vamp."

"Yeah..." Scott said.

"Hey, hee, we're making our own race!" I giggled, getting what Scott was trying to say.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Garren paled more.

"I wasn't this slow... was I?" I asked them, ignoring Garren.

"Nope, loopy and fast." Pierre said.

"Wait before you get sick..." I said, I handed him my cross on my chain.

"It's warm..." Garren said, holding it in his palm.

"Yep he's fine." I said. "Want me to wake up Jason?" I volunteered.

"It's okay, I got it." Scott said, and walked out.

"I dibs training him!" I said, raising my hand.

Garren gave me a sideways glance, and groaned.

"I personally think he's untrainable." Pierre said, laughing to himself.

Garren mocked him, before glaring. I quickly looked at him, looking at his aura. Bright blue with light grey streaks, like mine, I smiled.

Scott and Jason walked in. Jason went straight to Garren.

"Smile." he said, looking at his teeth. "Good news I guess."

"So now that Garren is fine... what are we doing?" I asked, wondering to myself if we were after like EVERY vampire in the city tonight.

"Garren is staying, while the rest of us are going to check out where everything is." Jason said, more directing the command to Garren.

"Hey but I'm not bleeding." Garren said.

"Precaution." Jason explained.

Garren sat on the couch angrily.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad." I said smiling. "Though I had someone to keep me company."

"Kali, you might as well stay too." Jason added.

I gapped. "Fine." I grumbled and sat beside Garren who giggled.

"Have fun!" Scott said, leaving with the others.

"Well this is a change." I said to Garren, staring at the blank Tv screen.

"Tell me about it." he groaned. "Why me!"

I looked at him, "Oh don't take pity on yourself. You've been bitten how many times now? I think it was your turn to change."

"This just sucks." He groaned again.

"It doesn't suck once you get your super strength and stuff. It does suck when you get energy bursts and you have trouble figuring them out." I said. "But now you can help the others, and be the gadget person." I added.

He sighed. "I guess."

"And you have a longer life." I guessed.

He just stared at the wall.

"Are you going to be a depressed Vampire?" I asked him.

He sighed.

"But be happy it was me and not an actual vampire. Because then you would be dead, and have a master. Instead of me, who is a friend, and won't tell you to get me a cup and crumpits." I said, giggling.

"So I was not dead?" Garren looked at me.

"No you were not dead, you were breathing, bleeding, and just very unconscious. But almost dead, because you were bleeding a lot." I said. "Oh and I must warn you, blood smells disgusting... to me anyways. I don't know if you'll take a liking to it."

He wrinkled his nose. "So I'm a half?"

"I guess... or is it a quarter... because I am a half? I guess you are a half... like Jason!" I smiled. "Just without the fangs, like me."

"What do you mean Jason is half?" Garren asked, turning to me.

"Well, he has human aura. All vampires have all grey, but Jason, you, and I have streaks of colour."

"Really?" Garren said, and mused to himself.

"Because of this, I think there is a cure." I added.

Garren jumped up and went to his computer, and started to type madly. I walked up behind him and began reading what was being typed. It really made no sense to me, until he began pulling up web sites about auras and myths.

"Is this where you came up with your concoction for Jason?" I asked, scanning a few sites.

"Kind of..." he admitted.

"I see." I said.

By the time Pierre, Jason and Scott came back Garren and I had like seven recipes for a new curing concoction. They were all really doubtful, but at the same time hopeful. We just had to find the stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 11-

I was laying across the couch my feet on Pierre, watching Tv. Scott was looking over the weapons, Jason was still asleep, and Garren was on-line looking at stuff. I got up and crawled over to Pierre and sat extremely close to him.

"If we don't find a cure for Vampirisum wanna join the ranks?" I whispered to him then looked at him for his reaction.

He looked at me in a thinking way. "I dunno. What do you mean by cure?"

"Well Garren is finding one right? Well what if he doesn't? Jason, Garren, and I have the immortality problem. You and Scott do not."

"Kali don't scare him!" Garren yelled from his desk.

"Congratulations Garren, your first step to becoming an undead. You'll never need a hearing aid." I yelled back sarcastically. Then turning back to Pierre. "So?"

"I have trust in Garren, so I don't think what you are thinking will be needed." Pierre said, turning back to the tv.

--

I was stuck with Garren to teach him Vampire tricks tonight. Why did I volunteer? I asked myself. The only thing good about this was, he reminded me of the old days when I picked fights with the fresh vampires. He had little fighting skills, so I had to slow down so he did not fall down.

"Go kick the wall." I ordered, remembering I could do things the second night.

He gave me a weird look and kicked the wall in.

I looked at the hole. "Plaster is needed." I said.

"You told me to kick the wall." he replied.

"Well do you see anything else that shows you can kick through walls?" I asked.

"Okay, now I will go and hide a sandwich and you will go find it okay?" I said leaving the training room.

"I'm not a dog!" he yelled after me.

"We use our noses like them." I replied, going off with Scott's lunch.

I came back. "Jason definitly did not make you do this." he crossed his arms in front of him.

"He should have instead of just yelling at me." I replied. "Now go find Scott's lunch. It is a left over sandwich... I think it was cheese." I pointed out the door.

Ten minutes later Garren came back with the sandwich. And I jumped him, only for him to duck and me to fly over him.

"Well you are getting better." I replied rubbing my head.

"We could be figuring out the recipes instead of doing this." Garren said, looking at me.

"Hit me once, then we can go." I challenged. "I don't want Jason to take my head for not making you learn something."

Garren narrowed his eyes at me, and I just smiled. In the end, Garren kicked the back of my legs out and held me up by a foot. I was practically doing a hand stand, my short hair tickling my nose.

"You are unfair when you are on a mission." I said, looking at his shoes. I was put down gently, then he left.

I caught up to him as he sat down.

"Can I have some of your blood?" he asked.

I looked down at my wrist with the white line across it.

He saw me looking at my wrist. "Just a prick. I need to see the difference between human blood and a vampire's."

"Where are you getting the human blood?" I asked.

He clicked his mouse and a website popped up on screen with blood samples.

"Oh." I felt sheepish. "And they don't have a vampire sample?" I asked sarcastically.

He shook his head.

--

I followed Jason around the house trying to get him to talk to me. He quickly turned around and growled at me.

"How come Garren and I do not have fangs?" I finally asked, despite his anger.

"How should I know that!" he asked angrily.

"You are a vampire." I said with obviousness on my voice.

Jason growled and walked away.

"Jeeze, don't be so touchy!" I yelled behind him.

He stopped and turned around and stalked back to me. "I thought you cared." he said through his teeth.

"I do?" I said, now confused.

"No, you don't." He said.

"I am working on a cure, with Garren." I said. "How can you say that I don't care?"

He narrowed his eyes and stomped off. I walked back to where the rest of the guys were sitting, extremely confused.

"Anyone want to explain Jason's awful mood?" I asked, sitting beside Pierre.

Scott pointed to Pierre. "It's Pierre's fault." he said.

"He's just in a touchy mood." Pierre said.

I looked at Pierre, "Did you say to him what I said to you this evening?"

"That would have pissed him off." Garren agreed from his desk.

"No I didn't."

"He was just rambling about you." Scott said.

"Who?" I asked, getting lost already.

"Pierre." Scott said, and Pierre blushed a bit.

"Rambling about me how?" I asked.

"Like in high school about a hot girl." Scott laughed a bit. "Then we found out Jason liked you, so now everyone is in trouble."

"How do I now tell Jason I do not like him that way without getting my head chopped off?" I asked.

"When he is chained up with a muzzle?" Scott offered.

I groaned. "Oh this is all your fault." I pushed Pierre. "You and Jason having crushes, and you being the crushee." I hit my head on my knee.

Pierre looked around in confusion. "She likes you!" Garren clarified from his desk.

"Really?" he smiled.

"Did you not get that--" I stopped, that conversation explaining my friendship with Jason did not happen. Because I made Pierre forget. "I mentioned it once or twice?" I said.

"No..." Pierre said, still happy.

"Isn't that cute!" Scott said.

"This isn't helping with telling Jason." I said.

"He could catch us making out?" Pierre said looking innocently.

"Fun idea, but want to have a long life." I said.

"You could try and just tell him." Garren said. "He'll get it eventually."

I looked at everyone, "Do I have my back covered?"

"If he jumps you then yeah." Scott said.

The next night I volunteered to wake up Jason. I refrained from snuggling with Pierre during the day because I was expecting to be licking my wounds in a few minutes. I opened his coffin, and backed up a few steps to wait for him.

I heard him hiss, before he used his voice. "If you do not get out, I will bite you." he said, sitting up in his box.

"And I will have to dust you." I said, remembering my pledge, 'if he screws up once, his ass is dusted.'

I could feel him looking at me from his coffin.

"I want to explain myself." I said, quietly.

"What is there to explain?"

"That I do really care about you because you are my friend. But I cannot see you as anything else. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise."

"But you gave so many signals."

I looked into the blackness of the room. "That was probably me having fun. I don't have fun with people one on one as often as I would like, and I must have come on strong. I'm sorry."

"So I'm a play thing to you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. You have impacted my life significantly, like a brother. Angelica, was the only person I trusted besides my mother and father. Then what happened happened, and I lost that trust. Again, you were the first person I trusted since then, not any of the others. You taught me many things that built up that trust. But trust does not equal love. I will follow you into battle and protect you, but I will not follow you into bed. I do not love you like that, because you mean more to me than a sleeping buddy or a lover. Because I consider you family." I stood there in the dark, listening to his steady breathing.

It began to feel awkward a few moments later so I began to leave his room.

"Wait." He said, and jumped out of his coffin. He came up to me put both hands on my shoulders. "I do love you more than a sister or friend, and I would go to the ends of the earth for you. That is why I think I understand why you don't want to ruin that family feeling."

"Thanks." I smiled in the dark. I hugged him around the middle and we walked out into the living area.

They looked at us expectantly. I just grabbed my weapons and waited for instruction beside Pierre. "Words speak louder than actions." I whispered to him.

Jason ran in to the warehouse, this hunt was longer than any other. Dawn was approaching, and Jason was already burning. On top of being a long battle, we all came in with blood on ourselves. For some reason the vampiric night staff of this city, liked weapons, unlike the gangs. They were all gone thanks to me, but man I hurt. It was like the villagers attacking Frankenstein's Monster, we were the monster while the vampires were the villagers with the pitch forks.

"Do you think we should move now?" I asked Garren, Scott and Pierre the question I always ask myself after the last vampire is dusted.

"Why?" Scott asked picking at a bandage.

"It's just something I did. I thought it would be appropriate to move if we are going to continue hunting." I said, Pierre looked down at me from his lap.

"How many times have you moved?" Garren asked, from his computer, still working on the cure.

I looked up at the ceiling and squinted trying to count in my head. "Seven times in the past two years."

"That is a lot." Pierre commented.

"A lot of jobs too." I added.

"And you want us to be like you?" Scott asked looking at me.

"Oh and I didn't mention about my constant traveling." I said, "And no you don't have to be like me. The moving and traveling was what I did to keep the vampire population down."

"Hey, if we find a cure... do you think we'll still be hunters?" Garren asked from his desk.

"Maybe why?" Pierre asked, looking over the back of the couch.

"I may have found something, but I'm not sure." Garren said, jotting notes down.

I jumped up first and ran, Scott and Pierre stampeding behind me.

"Really!" I stared at him.

"Okay so I looked at the difference between Human and Vampire blood. The Vampire's blood is mutating the human cells, like a disease."

"Does that mean we are changing more into Vampires?" I asked.

Garren looked at me. "I don't know. My hypothesis is that because we were not killed our human cells may be reproducing too fast for the vampire disease to change us, completely."

"So we are not going to change?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"That I may be able to isolate the vampire disease, therefore creating some sort of cure."

"What were you doing with the concoction then?"

"Stave off his hunger?"

"Why didn't you just gave him cow blood?" I asked.

"Well I was trying to cut out his blood lust." Garren said, sounding defensive.

"Isn't that like trying not to make him eat?"

"It's like a supplement." Pierre clarified.

I gave Garren a dirty look. "That's what I thought."

Garren gave me one back. "Back to what I was trying to say, because we are halfs we may be able to save ourselves once I learn how to isolate the disease."

"Really?" Scott asked.

"I think so." Garren said.

I looked at him. "What happens to the parts of our bodies that have been changed by said disease? Are you destroying this disease, therefore killing half of us or what?"

"I was going to try and neutralize the disease... hoping that any further growth would stop and we'd heal ourselves?"

"That is the smartest hypothesis I have ever heard." I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"You try and do better." Garren growled.

"Your idea was fine, until you said neutralize." I said.

"Then what do you propose?"

"Anti-bodies?" I guessed.

"We already have them in our bodies!" he yelled.

"Stop getting so upset!" I yelled back.

"Well you started it!" he yelled.

"I disagreed and now you are yelling!" I shouted.

Scott and Pierre backed off and watched.

"So!" he said loudly.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Make me!" He said.

I jumped him, escalating the argument. I was ignoring Pierre and Scott's attempts to calm us down. Garren flipped me off of him, before tackling me. After rolling around he actually punched me. I screamed at him, hitting him and pinning him to to ground. I tried to choke him but I was dragged off. I was kicking and screaming more than Garren so I got loose only to be caught by my throat.

"That is enough!" Jason yelled at both of us.

We started to justify ourselves in a jumble of yelling.

"I don't want to hear it, now shut up!" Jason yelled, then he let my throat go.

I sat down in a chair seething about the fight.


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 12-

I laid in bed waiting for dusk. I took out my diary...

Dear Diary,

Thoughts of leaving circle my brain in a continuous pattern. Despite everything my instincts are telling me to leave. They always do when no vampires are left. But I don't want to because of everything that had happened. I feel so lost again like when I spilt about Angelica to everyone. My identity feels like it is fading, because I don't know who I am. Am I a vampire slayer, a hunter, a vampire? Everything is just so confusing.

I want to stay. Be with Pierre, and have the others around, but the buzzing in my head is just becoming so intense. Is it because Jason is not dead, or do I have another calling? This is just too hard for me.

My choices are; be with my friends and find a cure, finish my job here, or leave.

Let's hope I chose the right one,

Sincerely, Kali.


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter 13-

My pack on my back I faded into the darkness, without looking back.

By the time he finds my note I will be long gone, I thought to myself with certainty. My life here is done.

--

Ten years had not let me physically grow, but mentally I have grown like a foot. I practically ruled Europe, well I felt like I did. Alone and free. The best way to rule a place, when you are searching for something.

The search was really a mystery to me. I looked for Vampires to kill but besides that hunt, there was something in me that I was looking for. I cannot remember when exactly this feeling began taking over me, but it came fierce the first time it showed it's ugly head. So while I passed the thousand of faces I saw everyday, I searched. Very few people have made it in my life, and even they could not fill this hole in my life.

One night in a pub, I overheard some people talking about four men who were after a slayer. I thought this was interesting information, because not many people, at all, are called Slayers, apart from myself. I smiled to myself. If this was a new so called Vampire gang coming to challenge me, they were in for a huge surprise. I, myself, have been blessed if you want to call it that, with vampiric powers. Sadly enough not as great as the legendary Dracula, but I could keep my own with him, if he were alive.

I got up and left the pub, to a motel to retrieve my weapons. A dagger, crossbow, stakes, and my favourite weapon: the sias. If they were coming soon, then I'd be ready to stake them out in a manner of speaking.

It took two days, and seven vampires before the four mystery men were in my stomping grounds. When I saw them, they were obviously looking for something or someone. I was hoping it was me.

I stepped out of the shadows and began following them. The weird thing was they were not taking to the shadows as a vampire should. Their walk slowed down, and they whispered to each other. I took out my sias, and tried to eavesdrop on their conversation but I could not.

They quickly turned a corner, and it seemed that I lost them. But their scent was still around. I followed it slowly, checking shadows and cracks. I opened my eyes to a power that very few had. Human auras came into my view, and I was searching for grey auras, vampires did not have colours like mortals do.

I passed a second corner before I was blocked by.. mortals! Their auras were full of colour. One walked up to me, I pushed him away with my super strength and readied my weapons.

"What the fuck do you want!" I yelled out.

"We were wondering if you knew a girl named Kali?" one asked, his voice sounded familiar.

"What do you want with that bitch!" I asked furiously.

"We are looking for her. We lost here ten years ago." another said, his voice was familiar as well. "Rumors say she's in this village."

"Those rumors may have been correct. Besides finding her, what business do you have with her?"

"She was our friend long ago, and we just want to know if she is ok." the second guy said, and his voice was already picking at my brain.

I twirled my weapons individually in each hand. "If I tell you she is okay, will you leave?" I asked.

One sighed, "Kali..." he said.

I flipped him with an energy blast, something I found I could do a long time ago.

"Don't you dare say my name. Now who the fuck are you guys!" I yelled, my green aura flowing angrily around me. The one I flipped got up on his own.

"Pierre, Scott, Jason, and Garren." one of them said.

They stepped into the moon light, and I could barely recognize them. They were older..., not as vampires should be. I did not change at all in the ten years I have been searching.

"You are here..." I said, my grip on my sais did not change.

"Yep." Garren smiled in the little light the moon gave off.

I could tell it was Jason who I flipped, for his pants were muddy.

"Why?" I asked, fuzzy memories of the night I left came back to me.

"Cause you are family." Jason smiled, without shiny fangs...

"Cause we missed you." Pierre said.

"Because we got the cure." Garren said.

"And because we love you." Scott added.

I threw down my sais. "Well I wanted to be left alone!" I yelled. Alley lights coming on after my yell echoed out. "My job will never be finished, and I cannot settle down! No matter how much I want to. I will have to die before my soul rests--" my screaming was cut off.

"We have the cure." Garren said.

I stared at them, as it finally began to sink in. "It will take away my powers..." I said quietly.

They nodded, Pierre was looking hopeful.

"But even then, a Slayer's job is not done until she dies. So then another Slayer may be called to duty." I said, repeating the tale everyone knew.

"We know." Jason said.

"We'll fight along side you. So then you don't die alone." Pierre said, coming up to me, giving me a hug.

Memories began coming back to me in pieces from that month living with them.

I smiled to myself. "Okay then," I picked up my sais. "Let's get hunting and curing then."

"And you didn't forget your weapons!" Pierre said, walking beside me, the others around me.


End file.
